Crazy little thing called love
by Snikee
Summary: Hisana has been reincarnated and so the Kuchiki family fun begins... Kind of like happy/funny one-shots with a little continuity. This story has a hint of IchixRuki, Rated M right off the bat.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**A/N**

**Sooo... this is my first story, like ever. I'm crazy about these two and I hope you enjoy reading c:  
Edit: This fic has a gorgeous cover pic!  
Credit goes to Panda :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

**Chapter 1.**

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

"Are you listening to me Rukia?" She distantly nodded. But he knew better, she wasn't really listening to him. The news had been a shock to her. Probably the last thing she had expected from a call from Urahara. Although Ichigo had to admit to himself, none of Urahara's calls contained information they would consider 'expected'. Ichigo pretended he believed her and silently continued walking toward the famous Urahara shop.

He noticed that Rukia looked extremely nervous... and with reason. What would she even begin to say when she came face to face with the older sister who abandoned her as a baby? He couldn't speak for Rukia but he himself thought that Hisana did deserve the chance to make it right, well as long as she apologized and all. What she did was unforgivable as an older sibling, yet she had realized her mistake and pretty much died trying to make it right again. But that's what **he** thought. It didn't really matter what he thought, the only opinion that mattered here was Rukia's. And by the look of her, she looked like she was completely lost in her thoughts and her body must have been on autopilot or something.

_Man... I'm only here because Rukia pretty much looked wrecked when I told her the news, she shouldn't be walking around alone like this. She'd probably cross the street without lookin' and wind up getting run over or something. Always lookin' out for the midget I guess_. He smiled slightly and started thinking about how close he and Rukia have been getting over the last two weeks. A month after he left the soul society for the last time, he got a surprise visit from Rukia in his room. Turns out that as the lieutenant she got assigned to lead a small troop of squad thirteen members, who were all being tested for the open eighth seat position in the squad, for two weeks. The test being their ability to take down a set of real life hollows, all while exhausted from sleep deprivation, due to them also having to patrol the town at night. It was fun, on some nights Ichigo would sneak out and go watch the midget boss around a bunch of underlings and occasionally help out. He liked seeing Rukia in charge, with her abilities it was about time Byakuya let her take the position she deserved, and as the days passed he found himself spending more of his nights with her.

The test was successful and the eighth seat was chosen however, Rukia received special permission from Ukitake to stay the following week in the world of the living. He sighed because his plans with Rukia came to an abrupt end with this phone call. Also, he knew he was going to end up being knee deep in emotional crap he had nothing to do with and cringed a little at the thought. _Do it for the midget. Do it for her. _He repeated to himself.  
During those long nights under the moonlight with nothing to do while overseeing the squad members performing their patrolling duties, they talked for hours on end, sort of like reconnecting after those 17 months of separation. Two nights ago they shared a small kiss, it was half because of the setting under the moonlight and half because of the fact that they talked about how hard these 17 months have been without each other. No one knew about the kiss yet, but secretly he was glad things were getting back to normal, well define normal, but he got one of his best friends back and they were getting closer day by day. All he could hope for was for nobody to fuck everything up again.

After a while they both found themselves in front of Urahara's shop, they both could sense that _**he**_ had already arrived… Even Ichigo could tell. That guy was making no effort whatsoever to hide his reiatsu; he could be suffocating any poor creature with weak spiritual pressure. According to Ichigo only one good thing would for sure come out of this meeting, seeing Byakuya Kuchiki's shell of self-composure start to crack, or completely crack. This is something he would be looking forward to. He'd always wondered what the ever so stoic Byakuya would be like as any other guy head over heels in love with a woman.

"Ara! Theeeey're heeeereeee! Lovely to see you lovebirds together, it's always heartwarming to see you two reconnecting after so long, isn't it Yoruichi-san?" Said person appeared before them, surprisingly in human form, and couldn't help but give a playful grin.

"Would you care to explain to us what the hell is going on here? As usual we get a vague phone call from you basically telling us what you managed to cook up and telling us to get our asses here asap." Urahara just barely listened to what Ichigo was saying and instead turned his head to look at Rukia, who was surprisingly silent this whole time. He gave her a serious look and then opened his fan while pointing to a room.

"She's asleep and he refuses to leave her side until she wakes up. Now would be a good time to sit with her in peace with your thoughts." he said with a serious face. Rukia was definitely not herself for she did not even give him a cold look at the fact that he suggested what she ought to do, she just walked out of the room.

_Rukia Kuchiki_

She could hear Urahara offering Ichigo some tea and an explanation while he waited. Before she knew it she was in front of the door. She put her ear against it and heard dead silence.

_How would her brother react to her showing up here? What would he say once she woke up to find Rukia there with them? What would her own sister do once she sees Rukia once again? _

But more importantly, how was Rukia going to react to all this? She's always dreamt of what it would be like to have her sister back with her and often fantasized about them three being a family together. Now that it's actually happening it's become a little too much for her to handle at once and she's unsure of what to do next. She's too afraid to be happy because it all seems too unreal and does not want to go through the horror of it, this dream of a happy family, being ripped from her. She needed to be pinched… Hard.

A soft knock on the sliding door woke her out of her thoughts and she wondered when exactly she motioned her hand to knock on the door. Her knock was answered with silence and decided to slide it open and slowly poke her head inside. There was a single futon lying there with a tall figure sitting next to it. Hisana was lying on the futon with her eyes closed and facing in the direction of Byakuya. He was holding onto her hand and it looked like they were talking when she must have fallen asleep. His eyes were glued to her; he did not move in the slightest when Rukia made her way closer. When she was close enough to see Hisana's face, her movements started getting slower in order to properly observe what she was seeing.

Rukia had only seen that one picture of Hisana that Byakuya kept. But the expression she wore on that picture was one with so much underlying sadness in that weak smile. That's why Rukia never liked the picture in the first place, she'd have much rather look at face she's looking at now. Hisana was clearly asleep but Rukia could tell that she was smiling in her sleep, it was absolutely lovely. Right then and there Rukia silently vowed to herself that she would make an effort to smile more often, if it did wonders for her sister, it ought to do the same for her as well.

As if he were listening to Rukia's thoughts Byakuya spoke up for the first time.

"I told her about you."

Rukia looked up at Byakuya in shock. She really didn't expect that. _Just how long has Hisana been awake?_

"You have Nii-Sama?" She asked and he nodded 'yes' in return.

"The second I informed her about your whereabouts she bombarded me with questions about you." He could tell Rukia was surprised and a little happy at this. "She had immediately demanded that I inform her of everything that has happened to you in your life before joining the clan and after… That smile she now bares is for you Rukia. All of your accomplishments and achievements are what has led to that smile you now see. It has been a great while since I had seen it."

Rukia was flabbergasted; she didn't know where to begin. First of all she has never had her brother open up to her like that. And second, she felt this warmth creeping up inside her and pulling her into an embrace she couldn't escape. Rukia was about to say something when her pocket started beeping. She quickly grabbed her soulpager, afraid that the racket it was making would wake Hisana. The soulpager indicated that there were 2 small hollows in the vicinity. She quickly stood and slid the door open that lead directly into the living room area in Urahara's shop.

"Ichigo le-" but before she could finish Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo by his collar while Urahara poked him in the back of his head with his cane, shoving Ichigo's soul out of his body. "I got it, c'mon Ichigo." she said. And with that they were gone in a puff of smoke, Ichigo cursing loudly at the catwoman.

Rukia all the while still in the doorway with her eyes widened at what just happened. "Okay then..." she said to the puff of smoke they left behind. She looked at Urahara while he shoved Ichigo's lifeless body into a chair while Jinta deviously grinned behind him, pulling out a marker he had in his pocket.

"Hey! Leav-"

"Rukia." she heard her brother say behind her.

Scared that she might have been too loud, she froze on the spot, fearing she'd be reprimanded by her brother.

"Rukia?" she heard an unfamiliar voice call.

The voice was incredibly warm and soothing with a very unique raspy quality to it. Rukia couldn't put her finger on it. She slowly turned around with her head down; she didn't have to see in order to know who that voice belonged to. The first thing she saw once she lifted her head was her brother, tightly holding the hand of another. Her eyes shifted to the person sitting up on the futon next to him. Hisana had her violet eyes wide open with tears starting to pour out of them and her free hand was covering her mouth in an attempt to keep some composure. Rukia could feel that the tears were also threatening to fall from her own violet orbs and would do so any moment now. While Rukia was still contemplating what she should say, Hisana abrubtly stood up, letting go of her brother's hand and quickly pulled Rukia in a tight and warm embrace. She was clearly sobbing now at this point, as a matter of fact both of them.

"I... I-"

"Shh! You don't have to-" was Rukia's first reaction.

"No. Don't say that, of course I need to apologize. I don't deserve the title of sister. I have done a horrible, horrible thing and there is no excusing myself. I need to say it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being incredibly selfish, I'm sorry I'm a terrible older sister, I'm sorry for leaving you alone in that place, I'm sorry." Hisana said in between her sobs.

"I'm not going to judge you. I have no right to do so and I hold no grudge against you. It was hard, but I had a great life, with great friends. I was never really alone, Nee-San." Hisana let go of Rukia and took her face between her soft hands. Violet eyes met violet eyes when Hisana started to say something but Rukia stopped her.

"Nee-San, I forgive you." Hisana's eyes widened at the words and again the tears started to fall from them. Hisana closed her eyes and leaned forward and placed a long kiss on Rukia's forehead. Rukia's eyes widened at the sudden display of affection. She has never been kissed on the forehead before. Afterwards Hisana leaned her forehead against Rukia's, her eyes were closed.

"Thank.. You.." Hisana said softly while still holding on to Rukia.

**Alrighty there goes the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading and now I ****kindly ask you to review!**

**~Snikee**


	2. Chapter 2: The wait

**A/N Here's the second chapter, should have waited more with it, but couldn't resist. I probably screwed up in uploading this somehow, idk. I got a lovely review for the first chapter and I once more kindly ask of you readers for a review to this one. **

**Oh and just so you know, I don't write porn. I suck at it. Don't expect much of it either xD**

**Chapter 2.**

_Hisana Kuchiki_

Her mind was a flutter, soft kisses trailed her skin and it made her shiver with pleasure. A soft sigh escaped her lips when their fingers intertwined on the bed. Two bodies were constantly rolling from one side of the bed to the other, as if the bed were their own little playground. Byakuya was trailing small kisses on her neck and she was slowly losing her mind. He came back up to her face to plant a long passionate kiss on her lips; it was as if he couldn't get enough of her. For her it felt like they were never really apart, but he had spent more than 50 years without her. She couldn't even bear the thought of her spending 50 years alone. Ever so slowly coming back to reality she realized that although this started off being nothing but playful little kisses, this was headed somewhere it shouldn't be going.

"Byakuya..." a moan came from his mouth indicating that he heard her.

"Bya..-aahh" she gasped as he moved from her neck to her semi- exposed chest, slowly moving south, his hand left hers and made its way in her kimono.

This time, clearly ignoring her, he carried on with doing what he was doing. In his mind he knew very well what Hisana was trying to do, but his actions said the complete opposite. She placed both her hands on him, first in his hair, then slowly moving them downward in order to cup both of his cheeks. Pulling his face back to hers, she gently bumped his forehead against hers. Both clearly panting, she shook her head and mouthed a 'no'.

Glad that his wife apparently had more self-control than he had, he fell back down on the bed pulling her down on his chest. "Tell me again, when is it exactly that we can leave here?" he asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Tomorrow my sweet... Tomorrow." She closed her eyes when she said that last part, just to start imagining it. It seemed so out of her reach at this moment.

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

He exhaled deeply in order to start the process of calming himself down. It's been a week since Hisana had met Rukia for the first time. One of the conditions that Urahara so cleverly thought up is that if he were to help with the restoration of Hisana's past memories, he'd keep her here for a week's time in order to make Hisana a test subject. Since she was the first case of reincarnation he'd come across in his very long life. He had informed them both that it would have been better to have Urahara do the tests, since they would be nowhere near as invasive as the ones the captain of the twelfth division would run if he were to find out about Hisana. Byakuya chose Urahara as the lesser of two evils and decided to suck it up and wait a week's time.

At the time he had agreed to this, there were no limitations whatsoever on what can and cannot do while Hisana was staying here. The first night after they were reunited they spent almost all night talking, mostly Byakuya telling Hisana all about Rukia and all the other events that had taken place involving the soul society. The next day was when Rukia came over for the first time. After hours of getting to know each other, she left with Ichigo because she had wanted to go to school the next morning. She had excitedly told them the reason, but for the life of him he could not remember it. He was more concerned about the sleeping arrangement Rukia had with that boy. She could not possibly expect from him that he'd allow his sister to sleep in the boy's closet.

In the end, it wound up being a matter best discussed at a later time for he had found himself alone with his wife again. It is needless to say what happened after that. It was another sleepless night, but he didn't care, it felt like their first time all over again. Oh, how he had missed her. The night would have been utter perfection if the events that followed the next morning hadn't taken place.

The next morning he woke with Hisana in his arms and an irritating headache, probably due to the lack of sleep. He slowly got up and dressed himself. He slid the door quietly open and made his way toward the tiny kitchen in the little shop. In the kitchen stood Shihoin and Urahara looking like a pair of gossiping housewives. They were more than happy to inform him what they were all giddy about. Upon receiving this information, a look of horror appeared on the noble's face. It seems that the entire house had been able to hear what was going on in Hisana's room last night, turns out that they weren't very quiet last night. And of course with that, they were supplied with enough material to permanently make his life a living hell.

Especially Shihoin… Ever since that day he has had to completely repress his urges when it came to his wife. Today he had almost faltered.

"You spent all morning in that laboratory... That means that you are done for today, is that correct?" Byakuya asked while still panting.

"Uhuh"

"Our deal officially terminates tomorrow morning. Wouldn't that mean that you're done as of now?" he asked.

Hisana sat up and looked at him with smiling eyes. "I would guess so." she said standing up from the bed while pulling him with her. They walked out of the room while holding hands and walked into Urahara's 'lab'.

_Hisana Kuchiki_

The man looked quite happy reading the contents of the paper he was holding up. When he saw them enter, his smile grew even wider. "So I'm guessing your here to ask if you can already leave…"

Byakuya looked annoyed already. "You guessed correctly. Now what is your answer?"

"I'm done with my research and very happy with the results. I would like to thank you Lady Kuchiki for your help. And you too Byakuya, for your patience of course..." he said with a big grin on his face. Not surprisingly, Byakuya didn't wait for another second to pass before he was headed toward the door.

"No Mr. Urahara. Thank you for restoring my memories, helping you was the least I could do." she said with a short bow and made her way out of the room.

When she stepped into her room again she found Byakuya already preparing for their return to the soul society. She then noticed how many things she had accumulated while here in the world of the living. This whole week Rukia would come visit her and then proceeded in taking her out to 'hang'. This mostly meant that they were going shopping. The world of the living indeed had a lot of lovely things, she just couldn't resist!

While on these shopping trips, Hisana noticed some 'changes' in her physical appearance. Her figure had a lot more curves this time around, in some areas more than others. It was an incredible improvement to how she last remembered her appearance; she used to be pure skin and bones during the last few sick months of life. Her bust was the biggest change; she always wondered what it would be like to have an ample chest, now she had it, somewhat. It wasn't big enough to equal Yoruichi's or whoever, but it was bigger than she had remembered and because of this change, she had trouble keeping her posture. She found herself continuously wishing for her former, more modest breasts. Being the current lady of the Kuchiki house meant that this problem had to be fixed, soon. Yoruichi said she had something that would help. _Speaking of which, wasn't she supposed to meet her about now? _

She looked at Byakuya staring at the heap of shopping bags in the corner. "I see that you've been having fun with Rukia in the world of the living, I will send someone for these. Is there anything you need to take with you right now?" he asked. She shook her head no, knowing very well that everything she could possibly wish for would already be waiting for her at the Kuchiki estate. He smiled sllightly.

He started turning to the door saying: "Very well, then I believe we can g-"

His sentence stopped when he collided face first with an enormous pair of breasts that flashed out of nowhere.

"Now where do you think you're taking her, Byakuya -boy? Me and lady Kuchiki here have a hot date this afternoon."

"Excuse me?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"It's true Byakuya, I had completely forgotten. Sorry…" she said quietly with her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He gave her a weird look, probably confused as to why she was acting embarrassed.

"Fine, then I'll make the arrangements to move your things in the meantime. When will you be back?"

"Oh I'd say it couldn't take more than an hour or two." Yoruichi said with a sly smile.

He then turned to kiss his wife on the cheek. "I'll be back for you then."

Byakuya turned and walked toward the exit. When he was almost out of sight he heard a loud "AAWW COME ON BYAKUYA BO, I DON'T GET A KISS?" he no doubt, would have killed her right then and there if she had not taken a hold of Hisana and flash stepped out of there.

"Yoruichi, are you sure about this?" Hisana looked at the dark looking store in one of the corners of the city mall. The store had some scandalous pictures and promotions on the window and they heard the music coming from it the moment they entered the mall.

"C'mon! It's a harmless little shop. I happen to know the owner; I met him in a diner while on one of my quests in finding the perfect pancake. By the way, he thinks I'm a writer, just so you know… Oh and he keeps asking me if I'm a cat lady, I honestly don't know how he would know that. He says it's because I frequently buy stuff in the mall and it's mostly from the pet shop." she said putting a finger on her lips.

"O-ohkay" Hisana said right before Yoruichi took her by the arm and practically dragged her into the store. The store was like nothing Hisana had ever seen before. It should have horrified her, but instead she was completely intrigued at what she was seeing. The first thing she saw when she entered was an enormous collection of records and books, which seemed to completely cover one wall of the store. On another wall there was a sign stating 'toys' and there were lots of shelves containing weird looking objects, some of them were in the shape of male genitals, but the rest had different weird shapes. On the next wall there were these garments made from material that made it look like they were made from fine silk and were lined with lace and other things. Hisana quickly left Yoruichi's side to further inspect these garments.

"Just so you know, that's what we're here to get." she said with a smile.

"Mmm? I don't understand." Hisana said a little confused.

"They're called corsets; just wait till you put one on! You'll notice the difference right away. It'll take a while to get used to it, but trust me; these babies will be your best friend. We should go for the ones that aren't very tight, just to get you started." Before Hisana could reply, a man came out of the back room and stood behind the counter.

"Aaahh, well if it isn't the cat lady. What can I do for you? Any service I can help you with, my lonely mistress of the writing arts?" the owner hinted when he saw Yoruichi.

Yoruichi, being oblivious as to what he was implying, went on stating what they were here for.

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

Byakuya was getting impatient, only for his wife would he wait an extra hour. Hell he could wait 50 years, but it could only be for her. He closed his eyes and tried to busy himself with his thoughts. It was still all too surreal to him; he had his wife back and is taking her to her rightful home in a few minutes. That is, if she ever gets back from that horrid place here in the world of the living. It was called a mall he believed. He had accompanied Rukia there once and he vowed never to set foot in one again.

While he was struggling to push back the memories of that day he heard an all too familiar voice saying something, obnoxiously loud as always.

"I gotta hand it to you, you have fine taste. Even for the scandalous lingerie you bought." he heard Yoruichi announce. That statement was quickly followed by a hush, intending on getting her to shut up about it. Byakuya however, quirked an eyebrow at this statement. _Just what were they shopping for?_

He quickly cleared his head of any improper thoughts, for the ladies were already at the entrance of Urahara's shop.

"Byakuya? What are y-... Oh my! We're not late, are we?" She looked around for a clock, but failed to see one.

"A little, but that's of minimal importance. We really should be off now." he said holding out his hand for her many shopping bags, he noted that his wife had a severe problem when it came to shopping. At the same time he was trying to make it clear with that gesture that he did not intend to wait a minute longer.

"You're right. Take me home." she said as she handed him her bags with a smile.

**A/N**

**Thaaar we go. Second chapter is up! Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: the dance

**A/N thank you so much for the responses I've been getting. It really helps in motivating me to continue writing. This chapter is gonna be have a bit more lovey dovey Byahisa than the previous ones, but I couldn't care less. I happen to like it, but that was your warning. **

**For this chapter I suppose it would be a good idea to listen to the song "Wedding Bell Blues" by the fifth dimension (or Glee) both work I guess.**

**I don't own bleach, I just think up messed up scenarios involving the characters. **

**Chapter 3: the dance**

Hisana never in her many years thought that she would get such a warm welcome when entering the Kuchiki household. It made her happy to see her old attendants and to meet some new faces as well. Her personal maid was still there and Hisana was relieved, for no one in the household knew Hisana better than she did. She could tell the best stories and Hisana couldn't wait to hear all about what happened with her dear confidant while she was absent. After humbly making her rounds greeting all of the staff in the house, she headed for her room. Surprisingly that's where she found her noticeably absent husband hiding. He was never one for being social and getting to know his employees, but to Hisana it was crucial that she do so. She was the lady of the house; it was her responsibility to keep it in ship shape. She stood in the doorway, just looking at his back.

"So this is where you ran off to..." he stiffened at first, then glanced her way and then quickly turned away again. Probably debating how he could get off easy here.

"Don't you worry… I noticed the second you flash stepped out of the main entrance of the house." she said playfully to him. He sighed in resignation from their bed and got up, probably giving up hope and going for plan B. He walked over to her and pulled her inside, sliding the shoji door shut behind her. He then moved behind her and sliding both arms over her waist. His face buried in her neck, moving the both of them around slowly.

"I instructed everyone to fix this room up to make it look like you never left it, I hope it meets your expectations." he whispered, all the while placing small kisses on her neck.

"It's impeccable as always. I can't seem to find a thing out of its place." she said smoothly.

"Good. Then off to the next matter of business. Let's pick up where we left off earlier." He then turned her around and attached his lips with hers; placing many quick kisses on these lovely lips. Each kiss a little longer and deeper than the last. She sat herself down on the bed and pulled him down with her all the while their lips continued their explorations. After a moment Hisana pulled her mouth from his, thinking she had heard some strange noise outside their door. She put a hand against his chest, slowly pushing him back so she could pay more attention, the sounds were getting louder. Byakuya groaned at the feeling of her pushing him back, but remained quiet when she shushed him.

"Huurypfloes!"

Byakuya's eyes widened, now he was the one hearing them.

"It sounds like Rukia... and someone else." Byakuya stated. If it was his lieutenant, he was going to have hell to pay if he was the reason for the interruption. They both separated when they heard the shoji door open, but remained seated on the bed; Hisana was still laid out on it but supporting herself on her elbows.

"They shouldn't be here until tomorrow so hurry up and set it up, before one of the attendants sees us in here." Rukia said, clearly not noticing Byakuya and Hisana on their bed. Renji and Ichigo followed her, both carrying two seemingly heavy big black boxes.

"Just hurry up and tell us where, midget! This thing is heavy." Ichigo said.

"HAH! You little pussy, this ain't heavy at all. But I can't expect you to be of much use while in the presence of a real man." Renji said smugly.

"Hey Rukia, you see a real man anywhere?"

"What did you say?! You wanna dance buddy?" Renji said with a twitch of irritation on his forehead.

"Dancin' ain't my thing but thanks for the offer. I'd rather fight and kick your ass." Ichigo said, his hand already itching to go up over his head and reach for Zangetsu.

"Is that so, tough guy?" they both started emanating reiatsu around their bodies. Rukia sighed, and finally turned around to go hit them over the head with something, but stopped the second she noticed there seemed to be more people in this room than she last remembered. Her violet orbs went wide when she realized just who was in here.

"Ni-sama!" she said shocked. The two other shinigami froze on their spots, almost dropping the heavy boxes they were carrying.

"I hope you two weren't planning on starting a brawl in my bedroom of all places?" he said looking menacingly.

"NO! Of course not Captain!" Renji said while laughing obnoxiously.

"Then what may I ask are you doing in here?" he said impatiently. The two male shinigami simultaneously turned to face Rukia, who was uncharacteristically quiet, and backed away slowly to busy themselves with setting up the stereo system. Rukia turned to face Byakuya and Hisana, quietly mumbling something under her breath and then started pouting.

"Rukia, is something wrong?" Hisana asked concerned.

"No it was just that this was supposed to be a surprise for you and you weren't supposed to be here." she said sounding disappointed that her genius plan failed. When Hisana and Byakuya looked at her questioningly, asking her to continue, she continued by pulling some objects out of the messenger bag she had around her shoulders.

"Nii-sama once told me that you were a great dancer and an avid fan of the popular music from the world of the living." she pulled out a Beatles CD, followed by the greatest hits by Elvis Presley.

"This bag is full of 'em! I got Ichigo to order this stereo set for me and made these two haul it for me so you would be able to listen to it whenever you want Nee-san." she said looking down at her feet.

Hisana was so touched she couldn't even begin to formulate the words to express how much she appreciated this beautiful gesture. She had tears falling down her cheeks when she heard what Rukia said next.

"I guess this was my way of telling you 'Welcome Home' Nee-san" Rukia's cheeks were pink now and she continued looking at her feet. When she couldn't take it anymore, she abruptly looked up, but instead found her shoved in her sisters' chest. Hisana was softly sobbing and stroked the top of Rukia's head. Rukia was taken aback a little, since she still wasn't used to this kind of closeness or such displays of affection. She awkwardly hugged her back, not knowing how to respond and allowed a smile to grace her face. The tender moment was abruptly interrupted when they all nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of loud music coming from the stereo. Ichigo, who was staring at the nice scene in front of him, quickly realized that the song was from the Metallica CD he put in when he showed Rukia how the stereo worked and turned to see what could have set it off.

"Renji! What the hell! Don't touch it if you don't know how it works! What if you broke it you dumbfuck?!" Ichigo went over to the stereo to look for the off button; instead he got caught by Renji grabbing him by the collar of his robes. The loud rock CD was still playing.

"Who're you calling a dumbfuck, strawberry?"

"Who're you calling a strawberry, pineapple?" the two were trying to make their shouts louder than the music.

Byakuya, who was quickly losing what little patience he had left, started reaching for his zanpakuto. While debating whether he should aim for that piece of machinery or for the two idiot shinigami who were making even more racket than the damned contraption itself, he wondered if this is what his future had in store for him. Pushing the thought aside, he very clearly cleared his throat.

"Scatter."

_Hisana Kuchiki_

It had been three weeks since the incident that nearly destroyed her precious gift, not to mention her whole bedroom. Ichigo had restrained Byakuya while Renji started pleading with Byakuya that he shouldn't destroy the 'contraption'. Luckily Renji stopped him from destroying it and instead Byakuya decided to aim Senbonzakura at poor Renji. Hisana was eternally grateful to him for taking the bullet from her impatient husband instead of letting him let out his frustrations on her splendid new stereo set; for she never thought it would be so easy to listen to her favorite songs! She knew what a record player was. Once, there had been a shinigami in the sixth division who possessed one and kept it at the barracks. Every time she was there, he'd give her permission to use it and she'd end up listening to it at full volume, much to her husband's displeasure. She could swear that he was tempted to buy her her own, just so the loud music and her dancing would stop distracting the members of his division from their training.

She smiled at the thought while continuing dancing alone in her room. There was always one thing she knew deep down she was good at, dancing. And she loved to dance. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and movements, that she didn't notice the presence of her husband in the room up until he snaked an arm around her waist. She jumped a little at first, but then felt at ease when she felt her husband moving in rhythm with her.

Ever since that one night they made love with the stereo still on, he's been participating a bit more in her little dances. He never danced much with her, and still doesn't, it was more like pressing his body against hers and moving them in some sort of rhythm. But this change in him was probably due to what she confessed to him that very night of sex with the stereo on. After some intense love-making, they were on the bed, still awake and talking the night away. She had found the courage somewhere to ask him if he had any fantasies. He answered her honestly that he never gave much that about it; his fantasies are usually her and her alone, not a lot of extra things.

They were silent for a moment, when he decided to ask her about her fantasies, she willingly admitted to one. Crawling on top of him and sitting on his abdomen and kissing his chest, he loved that. And she began to tell him about it.

It was the one where he would show up in their room wearing tight jeans and a tight shirt. When he spoke it was in a language she couldn't understand and the only way she understood his intentions was by leading her into an intense and a most scandalous dance together. And after the dance they would make passionate, intense and earthshattering love right there on the dance floor.

They still haven't fucked on the floor yet, but she didn't expect him to take her on the floor either. She was more than happy to share this closeness to him when they slow dance together. The song change pulled her out of her trance and she rested her arm on his while still swinging her hips. The song was one of her favorites, "Wedding Bell Blues". He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered her name.

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

He did not want to break this moment, not to tell her they needed to talk seriously. But it had to be done, she needed to be told by him before one of the Kuchiki elders had the pleasure to break the news to her.

"Mmmm?" she replied to his call.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." he said in a much more serious voice. She opened her violet eyes and her movements were tenser.

"Are you going away on a mission?" she said, equally matching his serious tone.

"No." he spoke with a much gentler tone and couldn't avoid the smile that formed on his lips.

"Then it can wait till the end of the song." she informed while she closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against his chest, continuing the dance.

"Very well. It will wait."

As the song was reaching its end, Hisana let out a soft moan.

"Mmm, I love it when we dance..." she admitted.

Byakuya chuckled lightly and let go of her. Hisana walked over to her beloved stereo set and turned it off. She then crossed her arms over her chest and turned to her husband to give him her undivided attention. He took this as his signal to start talking and he opened his mouth, not sure how to start.

"At the clan meeting I had just now, it has come to my attention that you and I are not legally married. It seems that the clan elders have demanded that we remarry."

"Hold on, why is it that we're not married? Oh. It's because of my death that... I see now." she said lightly pinching between her eyes. Byakuya was inwardly glad that she understood for he honestly did not know how he would go on explaining why his clan had to make him be legally available for remarriage.

"How do you want to proceed with this? Do you wish a wedding similar to the first one?" in all honestly he was hoping that she would decide to go for a much simpler ceremony. Their first wedding was a big affair. But it was her preference that mattered, he would give her anything and everything she desired.

"No, I don't want a big wedding..." she started and paused to think a little more.

"Ok, it's my birthday in two weeks, Rukia and Ichigo already said that they would be here for it, so we'll sign the marriage papers with them there. Of course only if you also wish it so." Hisana already knew the answer to that, but it would be selfish of her not ask his opinion on their wedding. Byakuya inwardly smiled and nodded his head in agreement, although he could do without Kurosaki there.

Pushing thoughts about that orange headed boy away, he put his hands on his wife's hips and whispered something about him making the necessary arrangements with his face buried in her hair. She simply nodded, since she was starting to lose her mind at the feel of his breath on her skin. Soon enough he led her onto their bed and they made love while the setting sun lit up their room with bright colors. By the time they finished it was dark and both were heavily panting side by side. Byakuya was the one who was able to speak first,

"I love it when we dance."


	4. Chapter 4: the condom

**A/N **

**As you may have noticed I changed the name, mainly because I hated it. This name however stays, unless of course I get chased by an angry mob telling me to put it back, which seems kind of unlikely xD**

**I guess the only reason why I update so quickly is because I found out how much of a stress release writing can be. I fill pages like they're nothing nowadays. Anyways here's the latest, hope you like it and give me a review or maybe some kind of smoke signal in order to let me know that there are people who actually like this story...**

**I do not own Bleach, I just imagine messed up scenarios involving the characters.**

**Chapter 4**

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

"Byakuya?"

He didn't even hear her. The outside air coming from the open door felt nice and he debated whether he should run out on her and go for a walk by himself. _Yes, that indeed sounds like a fine idea…_

While still pondering his next move ought to be, he was hit violently in the head by a hard foreign object, completely catching him off guard.

"Good! Seems like I finally got your attention Byakuya boy." Said a very satisfied Yoruichi.

"Any last words?" he said coldly while reaching for his blade in retaliation for being hit in the head with... _What exactly was it that she threw?_

It was 'the remote' to that 'contraption' similar to the one his wife had.

"As much as I'd like you to eat my dust Byakuya boy, we have work to do. Unless you'd already forgotten why we're spending so much quality time together?" Yoruichi said with the same playful grin as always.

_Hisana. Hisana, remember Hisana, remember you love her._ He repeated to himself. Only for his beloved would he go through such humiliation. Ever since that one night Hisana confessed a desire of hers, it has been the only thing he could think of and was having trouble figuring out what he ought to get her for her upcoming birthday. One day, desperation hit and he finally swallowed his noble pride and requested the help of Shihoin. She was the only other option next to Rukia and he'd rather his sister keep her image of him intact.

The very familiar music started playing and Yoruichi grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist and began moving her hips. This was probably their fifth dancing lesson and it still felt as uncomfortable as ever. The song had been one of the many favorites of Hisana and Yoruichi decided that it would be the most fitting for this type of dance. As he and Shihoin made their way across the dancefloor time after time, he started to get into the rhythm and for once was doing splendedly well. Just when he started feeling confident that he might not necessarily make a fool out of himself in front of his wife, Shihoin abrubtly stopped and turned off the music.

"Good. You FINALLY got the basic steps down. Now we move on to the hard part." he could feel his eyebrow twitch a little. _Hard part? Was this itself not hard enough?_

She made her way to the other end of the room and turned the stereo back on. "The key to mastering the art of dance is in mastering the art of seduction. Or so I've read…" She muttered that last part quietly under her breath. She moved her hips and made her way closer, step by step.

"As the male, you are expected to lead your lady and have her shaking mercilessly in your arms. Your masculinity must be like a shield to her and you must also seduce her with it." she reached him and once again grabbed his hand to put on her waist. "Your lady is under your spell and is offering you the comfort you so desperately desire. She wants more of you. She wants all of you. She is giving all of her to you."

Byakuya, never in his wildest dreams imagined that dance could be so complicated. He always saw it as just moving one's body in according to the music. _This might be troublesome after all…_

And he followed Yoruichi's lead. All the while thinking to himself what has he gotten himself into.

_Rukia Kuchiki_

"Blue or Yellow... Or pink. Pink might be good too." Rukia heard her sister say from her bedroom.

They were picking out what Hisana should wear for the 'wedding'. Rukia still couldn't believe it, she was going to be there for this. Even though it's going to be the simplest ceremony known to mankind, it's still the union of her older siblings. The thought made her a very happy camper.

Rukia suggested from her position deep in Hisana's closet, a few kimonos that Hisana could wear, but Hisana couldn't make a decision and they were getting nowhere. So she walked out of the closet and took another look at the ones she had on the bed.

"Man, it's hot out today." Hisana whined. Rukia was taken aback a bit because her sister wasn't even wearing a kimono. She was wearing just a plain, black, no lace corset with fitted pants that reach up to her ankles and a light green haori over the strange ensemble. When you think about it, it's a little weird but the look did fit her. Hisana took off the haori and opened the door connecting the master bedroom to the private garden. Rukia just threw herself on the bed next to the spread out kimonos and let out a deep sigh. She must have alerted her sister with this because Hisana immediately turned and looked at her.

"Is something on your mind? You've looked preoccupied all morning." Hisana asked.

"No, not really. Just-... uhh… Nevermind."

"Go on..." Hisana insisted while shoving the kimonos aside and laying on the bed opposite Rukia. Both heads placed next to each other, each just staring at the ceiling above them.

"It's just Ichigo. I don't know what to do... I guess you can say we've been seeing eachother, I mean he's been spending quite a few of his weekends here lately and plus last night we almost..." Rukia stopped, realizing what she thoughtlessly almost blurted out.

"You almost what?"

Rukia blushed a deep shade of red.

"Uhh.. Well.. You know.. Uhh.. Sex." Rukia managed to get out.

"You almost had... Sex?" Hisana asked trying to confirm the situation.

"Y-yeah." Rukia was glad her sister was still looking up at the ceiling; it made this situation just a bit easier.

"How come you didn't?" Hisana continued staring at the ceiling.

Rukia's eyes went wide. She really didn't expect _that particular_ question, she was expecting something more along the lines of _'How could you let yourself be seduced by that boy?'_ or '_You are a Kuchiki for chrissakes, act like one!' _or at least _something_ more Kuchiki-like. This was an honest question and Hisana wasn't passing judgment on her sister's actions at all. _Hisana is more than just the title of noble lady Kuchiki, Rukia… She is first and foremost your older sister._ She heard Sode No Shirayuki say, Rukia didn't expect to hear from her zanpakuto now of all times.

"Uhm, 'cause he realized that he didn't have a condom or anything with him and he wasn't even sure if shinigami needed one in the first place. And that's basically why we wound up stopping..."

"Oh… Okay." Hisana simply said. An awkward few minutes of silence then insued.

"Hey Rukia?"

"Mmm?" Rukia responded, glad that the silence has come to an end.

"What exactly is a condom?" Hisana asked honestly. Rukia sat up in a seated position and turned to face her sister on the bed. Wait a minute. She has to tell her older, already married sister, what a condom is?! _This is messed up!_

"Well Nee-san, a condom is… something the male wears… d-during intercourse t-to prevent p-pregnancy." It was a miracle that Rukia made this sentence a coherent one.

"That sort of thing exists?" Hisana asked with wide eyes, now sitting up as well.

"Yes, it is very common among the young people in the world of the living."

"How does it work?"

Rukia's eyes went wide for a second and then remembered that she's never actually seen a condom before, except for that one in health class at Ichigo's school. _Wait a minute…_

"I think I have one after all, let me go get it." With that Rukia flashed out of the room. After rummaging through her room and leaving her Chappies thrown all over the floor, she flashed back to her sister's room.

"Here it is…" Rukia held in her hand the small wrapper. Hisana eyed the tiny little thing curiously when Rukia practically shoved it in her sister's face for her to see.

"Uhh… First of all it needs to be opened like so, and then voila!" Rukia did not expect it to be so slimy and made a face. Hisana examined it with curious eyes and moved her hand to touch it. Rukia then carefully proceeded to roll it out, revealing it to be quite long.

"Look Nee-san, it is… uh lubricated and… uh stretchy like a balloon." Rukia demonstrated this last part by nervously and violently pulling the thing between her two hands, but much to her misfortune the thing slipped between her fingers and went flying across the room. Hisana quickly ducked out of the way so that she wouldn't get hit and then Rukia heard the thing smack against something that did not sound like the door it was headed toward.

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

Byakuya was tired. Tired couldn't even begin to explain how he felt. Every second that it took to get to his house he spent asking himself why he would subject himself to this torture and humiliation.

_Because you don't have the slightest idea what to buy your wife for her birthday and decided to do something that will make her extremely happy and as a bonus you guarantee your own happiness as well? _

That was the answer he kept hearing from Senbonzakura the whole time and it was getting annoying, so he decided against debating this matter for the time being. He entered his house and without hesitation headed for his bedroom. Normally, after a day like this one, he would head for the training area and blow off steam. But his muscles were sore enough as it is, and all he could think of was that bed of his. Finally reaching his destination, he swiftly slid the door open, with closed eyes, thinking that he can finally be at peace now. Unfortunately for him, instead of the peace he desired, he found himself violently slapped in the face by something wet. By force of habit, he already had his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto and was already in position to retaliate.

_What is it with me today? Do I have some sort of target on my head or something?_

"Oh my goodness! Byakuya, are you okay?" Hisana's concerned voice asked him.

"I am alright, no need for concern." He responded while wiping the excess goop on his face.

"What may I ask… was that?" He tried to hide his annoyance because Hisana was there, but sometimes he could not help it.

"Ni-sama… I… Well… I…" Rukia not surprisingly started stuttering upon hearing the question, but it was Hisana that shocked him with her reaction, for she started laughing... Loudly.

Rukia saw this and immediately blushed. However, she was quickly put at ease when a very out of breath Hisana pointed her finger at Rukia's flaming cheeks and Rukia couldn't help but start laughing as well. Hisana had then an even louder fit, for she clutched her stomach and bent over in pain.

Byakuya was not amused in the slightest and very patiently waited for his wife and sister to desist from their sudden laughing attack.

_You know you like it when she laughs like that you old softie. _He heard his Zanpakuto say.

_Hisana Kuchiki_

The water was scalding, just the way she liked it. This was her favorite place in the mansion, next to her private gardens of course. The master bath. It was extremely big, beautiful and luxurious, another guilty pleasure to add to her already growing list. There was an open window that showed the bright white moon and the stars surrounding it, truly a beautiful sight to behold. There were faint sounds of chirping birds in the distance and it was like music to her ears... She leaned her head back and just enjoyed it, all of it... Her solitude however was soon interrupted when she heard a male voice in the room with her.

"I see that the lady of the noble house of Kuchiki likes it hot..." Hisana jumped to cover herself, for she did know this voice, but couldn't for the life of her put a face to it. She soon answered herself when she saw a black cat sitting on the window sill.

"Oh goodness, don't frighten me like that Yoruichi!" Hisana said when she unfolded her arms from in front of her and went back to her relaxed position.

"Mind if I join you? I promise not to get fur in the lovely master bath." Yoruichi said after she leapt off the window sill.

"Mmm… Just don't let my husband catch you."

"Catching me, dear lady Kuchiki, is something poor Byakuya boy can only dream of." Yoruichi said once she finished transforming into her human form. Hisana laughed a little, she secretly found her husband's relationship with Yoruichi quite amusing.

"So how have you been Hisana?" Yoruichi asked once she was comfortable.

"I can honestly tell you I have never been happier in my sorry little life. Absolutely grateful to be alive..." Hisana answered truthfully with her eyes closed.

"Quit talking about yourself like that, we've all got our own little demons in life, y'know..." Yoruichi told her in a serious voice while leaning back and closing her eyes.

Hisana simply just nodded at that, again leaning her head back. She really did need to put the past behind her, but no one can argue that she hasn't been trying to forget it. After a while in silence Yoruichi spoke up again.

"And are you still crying Hisana?" she asked with a tone equaling the previous one, all the while still keeping her eyes closed.

"Not since I came home…" she once again answered with the truth. She hasn't let the opportunity present itself yet, when she would feel a spell of sadness wash over her, she would use the oldest trick in her book… Dance it away.

"Good. There's nothing to be crying about anyways. You've got a husband who is absolutely crazy about you, an adorable little sister who secretly admires you and you've got friends Hisana. You've got lots of friends who love you this time around." Yoruichi said while moving over to her and taking her hand underwater.

"Goodness, what are you trying to do? Trying to get me to start?" Hisana sarcastically asked at feeling of tears trying to make their way out. Yoruichi just smiled and put an arm around Hisana's shoulder.

"Nah, just trying to make damn sure you get the message."

**A/N Thaar we go again. Remember folks... Review me, or you could do the smoke signal thing... just let me know you're out there xD**

**I'm also open to suggestions of any kind. So shoot. **

**Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5: the swaying

**A/N aaand here's chapter 5. I seriously hope I don't disapoint with this one! It was so much fun writing it! It would be a very wise choice to go to youtube and listen to "Sway" from the pussycat dolls beforehand. **

**Sooo I seriously hope to hear from you about this chapter, it'll make my day. Now enjoy! :)**

**I don't own Bleach, I just imagine messed up scenarios involving the characters.**

**Chapter 5**

_Hisana Kuchiki_

The day of her wedding/birthday party had arrived and she was the happiest woman in the Seireitei. She loudly hummed to the melody of the song she was listening to while she was opening the package that was sent to her this morning. The card read: To the ever elegant, beautiful and regal Lady Kuchiki.

She already knew who sent it just by looking at the handwriting and expensive wrapping. It was a rather large package and she wondered just what he had given her. No matter what it contained, she knew that she already loved it. _Hisana, you're a lucky woman._

When she opened the giftbox, she excitedly moved the wrappings to the side to reveal a beautiful deep purple silk dress from the world of the living. It was short, with a sweetheart neckline and elegant lace sleeves. It matched her eyes perfectly and it was her first dress from the world of the living! When she took the dress out of the box, a card fell to the ground. She carefully put the dress back, afraid to ruin it in any way and picked up the card.

'Please put it on tonight before the party and come to the empty hall in the west wing of the house. Alone.'

That last word was heavily underlined. Hisana chuckled at the card and placed a quick kiss on it. Byakuya knew how to be quite the romantic sometimes. She was interrupted from her thoughts about her husband by light knock on her door.

"Enter." She said while putting the card away.

"My lady, sorry to disturb, but I have news from the chef. It seems that half of the cookies have gone missing and several staff members report seeing a flash of pink going about the house earlier today. If we assume correctly and we don't take any precautions as of now, we might not have a cake or any other sweets left for the party tonight." her attendant informed her with a worried expression.

"The lack of sweets is the least of our worries now, what frightens me is what her state will be and what will happen once she eats it all." Hisana said as she put a hand to her head. Hisana knew very well how Yachiru got once she ingests unspeakable amounts of sugar. Once she managed to successfully break into her kitchen undetected. Her floors still had skid marks on them from how hard she was speeding around in her house. _That girl is like a hurricane once she eats any candy. _

"Alright, let's deal with this before it gets out of hand..." Hisana said while putting the lid back on the box. _I guess trying it on will have to wait... _

_Byakuya Kuchiki & Hisana Kuchiki_

_This is dumb. This is utterly, completely idiotic. What was I thinking?_

He could slay two headed monsters faster than a single heartbeat. Yet, Byakuya Kuchiki stood there, nervously pacing back and forth in the candle lit room. He had instructed his attendant to take care of the candle placement and to be sure utmost discretion was kept. As usual he was not disappointed, the room looked spectacular. He expected no less and Hisana deserved nothing less than utter perfection.

He once more looked at the note in his hand, reading the unsettling content.

'Sorry Byakuya boy, it seems that our original record seems to have fallen in my morning milk and is completely destroyed. But no worries! The ever brilliant Yoruichi found you a replacement! It's still the same song… just a little different and fun. Wink wink! 3'

He stared long and coldly at that mocking heart she drew at the end; he could already hear her sadistic laughter while writing the note now in his hand. _How is it possible to ruin that disk thing with just milk? What was it doing near her breakfast in the first place? _

The sadistic part of him was already imagining Yoruichi intentionally destroying it just to make him suffer. _And just what did she mean with 'different and fun'?_ He was completely starting to lose whatever courage he had been building up for this moment.

_I could always have an accident right now; he didn't really need BOTH his legs, now did he?_

The more he tried to stop himself from thinking about his impending doom, the more he thought about how his plan may have gone wrong in some other way and Hisana never even got the package. _What if that idiot Renji didn't deliver it properly? What if he gave it to the wrong attendant_?_ What if she never even saw the card in it? _

He went on like this for quite some time before the sound of heels clicking outside the door caught his attention. He began to lose his sense of reality while waiting for that damned door to open. Always graceful, she slid it open and swiftly made her way inside, sliding it shut behind her. She stood there looking absolutely ravishing, he didn't even notice the dress, for he was too busy looking at her eyes. They looked even more enchanting and bewitching in the candle light. She looked him up and down and gave a smile of approval. "You're wearing clothes from the world of the living... You look nice." she said, breaking the silence. A small blush crept on her cheeks when she quietly asked if he liked the dress on her. He remained silent and lowered his gaze, but still remained completely fixated on her. The dress fit her perfectly, every curve hugged and every detail on the dress added to her already breathtaking beauty.

"I love the dress... I hope you like it, it fits like a glove and the color is just breathtaking... How did you know what I'd like?" she spoke up when she didn't get a reply.

"I didn't..." he finally said when he looked up from the dress he was intently studying a moment ago. "I was shown a catalogue from the world of the living and the dress caught my attention." he said while finally moving towards her, taking her hands in his and leading her further into the room. He placed her in a specific spot and then took a step back from her.

"I hope you realize how much you signify to me and I hope you realize that I shall only do this for you and only you." he said clearly.

Hisana quirked an eyebrow at this statement.

"Just what are you planning lord Kuchiki?" she said with a smirk. He however just moved forward to take her hand in his.

"Happy Birthday my lady..." he said while kissing the top of her hand. As soon as his lips separated from her skin, he raised his left arm. Before Hisana could question him on what he was doing, the music was loudly making its presence known.

_No. Way._

Hisana stood there with her mouth stupidly hanging open staring at her husband coming closer and grabbing her waist with one hand and taking her own hand in his other one. The open mouth started curling upwards into a mile wide smile. And before she had time to respond in any way, he was leading her into the dance. _He was leading!_

_**When marimba rhythms start to play… Dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more…**_

They moved quickly, pacing to one end of the room, and then turning to another direction. Hisana was surprised at how sharp his movements were. Their intertwined fingers started feeling hot at how tightly they were holding on to each other.

_**Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease… When we dance you have a way with me… Stay with me, sway with me…**_

Their hips swaying more and more with every step they took. Their pace increased tenfold. He let go of her hand and twisted her and held her when her back connected to his chest. She was completely lost in the dance, turning her head to feel his heartbeat, unintentionally exposing her neck. He quickly lowered his head and let out a hot breath on her exposed neck. Hisana could swear she went blind for a fraction of a second, but as quickly as the warmth left her neck, she was being turned back to where she was once again facing him.

_**Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique… When we sway I go weak… I can hear the sounds of violins, long before it begins… Make me thrill as only you know how… Sway me smooth, sway me now…**_

Hisana put her free hand on his chest and let it roam while she was still swaying her hips. He put his hand deep in her hair while staring intently at her bewitched face.

_**Sway me, make me, thrill me, hold me, bend me, ease me…. You have a way with me…**_

He pushed her away and started leading them at a slower pace forwards, his hand around her waist the only thing that was keeping them together. Hisana kept her arms limply beside her as she moved backwards; she only desired to follow his lead, wherever it may lead. Her eyes were completely fixated on his face. When the music picked back up, he twirled them around and returned to the quicker pace from before; Hisana's arms automatically wrapped around his shoulders.

_**Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique… When we sway I go weak…**_

Hisana lost it and stilled them both before she raised a leg to hook onto his waist, still holding on tightly to his shoulders. He bent his head lower, putting both hands on her still swaying hips. Hisana slowly moved her head upward to meet his ear. "When we sway I go weak…" She whispered, singing softly along with the song.

_**I can hear the sounds of violins, long before it begins… Make me thrill as only you know how… Sway me smooth, sway me now…**_

He once more quickened the pace along with the song; he may not be able to control himself much longer if she kept doing that. Lucky for him, his wife kept following his lead. He very much doubted that she would resist his lead in the state that she was in. They kept the pace up, up until the song slowed, indicating that it was reaching the end. He slowly stopped them and ever so slowly dipped Hisana backwards, with his head dipping forward onto her chest. He let out a few breaths on the exposing flesh before him; he was rewarded with a very long and loud moan from his wife.

He slowly brought her back up to face him once the song was over and found her panting loudly. What he didn't notice was that he was panting as well. When Hisana was inches away from his face she brought up her hands to cup his cheeks, her eyes hazed. _Was she going to say something? What did she think? Was he any good? _

All of the possibilities he was thinking of, did not prepare him the least for what she was actually going to say to him. After a few moments of silently panting and looking at him straight in the eyes, she whispered.

"I… need… you… Now." She said between pants and put emphasis on her whisper on the last word.

Before he had time to even think about what she had meant, she already had slipped her hands downwards and pulled his button shirt apart with a single violent pull of her arms. She had her mouth on his the next moment and his mind finally caught on and decided to react to his wife's needs, by pulling her even closer and deepening the kiss.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

"Damn it!" he cursed as he was making his way through yet another unfamiliar hallway. _Was this place always so damn huge?!_ He thought to himself as he explored yet another corner of the Kuchiki mansion. _Damn midget, it's her fault. She should have known better than to make me go look around this place by myself._

Rukia had made him go search for her missing brother and sister, since there were a few guests already arriving. It was either Ichigo went to go look for them or he had to stay and 'properly and respectfully' greet the guests. It was a no-brainer, since he wasn't much of a people person to begin with. But it still annoyed him how Byakuya, who was never late for a thing in his life, decided to pull a disappearing act tonight of all nights. _And who knows where the fuck Hisana could be…_

Ichigo noticed that Hisana seemed like the timid and sweet type on the outside, but she was definitely the type of person that liked to go exploring, looking for fun. It didn't make the least bit of sense how she wound up marrying Byakuya of all people, the guy with a pole constantly shoved up his noble ass.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door at the very end of the hallway he was in, slid open revealing two familiar figures coming out of the candle lit room behind it. Relief instantly washed over him.

"Damnit! Finally I found you guys! Any idea what time it is kids? People are already here!" he said mockingly when the figures were closer. He was looking for some type of reaction from Byakuya, but received the same old cold stare as always. Hisana instead, who was standing next to Ichigo now, smiled widely and laughed heartily. She then proceeded to pinching his cheeks together with her hand, squishing his face and moving it from left to right.

"Well then handsome boy, we ought not to keep them waiting a minute longer, hmmm?" she said while half giggling and kind of mockingly. She finally let him go with a soft pat on the now sore cheek and a smile still on her face and then started heading out the hall with her heels loudly clicking away. He immediately grabbed his abused cheek, trying to get the blood flowing again. _What the hell was that?_ He hasn't been treated like this since he was a kid! He knew Hisana was the type that liked to show affection, but damn! _Why'd his face have to suffer?_

He completely forgot about Byakuya while he continued staring at the woman who was walking away from him; up until when he felt a cold hand hit him in the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for jerk?!" he almost shouted when Byakuya moved passed him and he successfully regained his equilibrium. He was fully planning on continuing with the shouting until it dawned on him that he was still completely lost and his only hope of getting out of here quickly was already making his way out of sight.

"Shit." He cursed as he started running.

**A/N and another chapter comes to an end. I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was to write. And I'm going to be annoying again and repeat myself but: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW, I SRSLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. Okay? Okay. :)**

**Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6: the noise

**Hey there my faithful readers! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! It was a busy month and my apologies. Here's another chapter, mostly from the point of view from the young lovers in my story. Thank you for the wonderful messages I've gotten to this date, they really help in motivating me to update and to try my best to make sure this story is well written. **

_**Don't forget to review! Or message! Or send smoke signals letting me know you read this story.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I'm just thinking up messed up scenarios involving its characters.**

**Chapter 6**

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

"This will be your chambers for the night, milord has requested this room himself and hopes you will be content enough to stay put and not go skulking around the house since it is very late already." the maid was telling him.

"Yeah.. sure." He looked at the maid awkwardly while she only gave him a cold look and turned to leave, shutting the door behind her.

"As if this gigantic house isn't creepy enough, the personnel freaks me out too." He sighed and turned to the window. He waited a good ten minutes and decided it was high time to start his journey to the other side of the house, because that jerk put him in the room that's the furthest away from Rukia's. That much he knew, since he's been in her room multiple times already.

There was no way he was gonna sleep alone tonight after what his girlfriend's family put him through this evening. At least Renji was there to keep him company during the party and the short ceremony that came after that.

Just how Byakuya managed to get someone to officiate the ceremony _at that hour_ was beyond him. Hisana insisted that there only be a handful of people present at the ceremony and apparently it didn't matter to her that a few were pretty drunk at that point. Yoruichi being one, and it seemed to him that the bride herself wasn't all there either. She's been in a scary good mood all night and even Byakuya seemed to be enjoying himself… well in his own Byakuya fashion at least. _What the fuck happened before the party?_

A thought crossed his perverted teenage brain, but he shoved it away quickly. _Ew, nevermind. I don't wanna know._

_You have a mission ahead of you Kurosaki. Operation: Get into girlfriend's bed without getting caught by her overprotective brother. _

After that last thought crossed his mind, he reflected and noticed that he actually didn't seem to be all that sober either. _Should I even bother?_

He must have stood there in front of his door for a good ten minutes in total just contemplating and scratching his head. _The midget did say she wanted to see me after the party, but damn Byakuya never gave me the chance to sneak off for a minute with Rukia._

He decided that it was worth the shot to go anyway; he really wanted to kiss her goodnight at least. _Okay, I'm off. _And with that he walked out of his room and started his mission, risking getting millions of sharp pink petals shoved up his ass if he was caught.

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_I knew it! Nii-sama definitely banished Ichigo to the room farthest from mine._

She smiled slightly when she heard her maid's answer to her question on Ichigo's whereabouts. Deep down it made her happy how protective her brother was of her. _Hisana must have told him about Ichigo and I by now…_

She sighed silently and dismissed her maid for the night, it was very late and the poor girl was no doubt very tired. They all were, but it was worth it. The Kuchiki mansion has never hosted such a lively party… at least not since she started living there. The atmosphere in the house has taken a complete 180 and for the first time its halls emanated the slightest bit of warmth.

_All it took was one person to turn this place upside down. _

Rukia had said her goodnight's a short while after Ichigo was escorted to his room for the night and her siblings were probably still out there wrapping the whole party up. With her brother still lurking around, it probably wasn't the best time for Ichigo to sneak out of his room. Which she was secretly hoping would happen, she had been dropping hints to him all night and even blurted out that she wanted to see him. It's been a week since she'd seen him and they hadn't had a moment alone all day.

The gods must have been listening to her thoughts because in that instant she heard footsteps outside. The only people who should be walking in this direction are her brother and sister, since Hisana's room is right next to hers. But these were not the calm footsteps of the lord and lady Kuchiki, these footsteps seemed to be running. Before she could do anything, her door was violently shoved open and an out of breath figure threw himself inside and slid the door shut as quickly as it was opened.

Before she could yell at the mop of orange hair now standing in front of her for entering a lady's bedroom without knocking in such a rude manner, his hand covered her mouth in a desperate attempt to silence her. With her dignity in peril, Rukia was about to stomp on his foot to teach him a thing or two but stopped when she heard another set of footsteps coming in this direction. These footsteps however, were calm and had another set following closely behind. _The idiot was seconds from getting caught! Ichigo, how is it that you always seem to narrowly escape death?_ She rolled her eyes at the thought and quickly removed the hand over her mouth. She had to make a silent vow to keep quiet in exchange for Ichigo to completely let go of her.

Rukia listened carefully to the footsteps outside but all the while keeping her eyes fixed on Ichigo's face. She then heard Byakuya mumble something outside about 'the boy' and 'check if he's still in his room and with his hands off his little sister'. Ichigo looked like he was about to shit himself when he heard it and Rukia tried her best to swallow a laugh there. Now that the footsteps were getting closer they could overhear the conversation more clearly.

"Forget about the boy. You ought to be worried about yourself." Hisana responded coolly.

"Why is that?" Byakuya sounded very confused.

Hisana then stopped walking and whispered: "Because it is my birthday and technically our wedding night as well and I want you to make damn sure I won't be able to walk properly tomorrow."

"That can be arranged… Although I'm sure I'm not the only one that noticed you were trying to hide a limp during the party."

A small laugh was the response to that, followed by the sound of kissing and a door shutting. Unfortunately for the two figures in the room they were still able to make out the whispers and overheard everything. Ichigo palmed his forehead and groaned.

"I can't believe what I guessed earlier was right… Shit! What if I found them any earlier than I did?"

He shuddered slightly and Rukia wondered just what he was talking about, but then pushed the question aside because she still had a bone to pick with the strawberry.

'Listen here! What the hell made you decide to come here in the first place?! Couldn't you AT LEAST have waited until my brother went to bed? I'm not even gonna bring up the fact that you just stormed in here! What if I wasn't proper?" She said in a loud whisper, just in case they could still be overheard.

"Too many questions… too much alcohol in system… too little kissing…" and with that he claimed her lips and that's all it took for Rukia to send the rest of what she was going to yell to hell. After a while she broke the kiss, because she needed to start breathing again at some point.

"So you've kissed me goodnight… What do you plan on doing now? Surely nothing improper because I know you're drunk, not to mention that I've had a few as well and it's really late."

She smiled and put her arms around his shoulder. She knew that Ichigo would never force her into doing anything if she didn't want to and take it like a man. This was going to be the case tonight; she definitely didn't want to lose her virginity while she and Ichigo were hammered. He sighed and just smiled at her.

"If we're not doing anything 'improper', then can we bunk together tonight? I'd hate to think of what would happen if your brother were to hear footsteps coming out of your room."

"Fool, what do you think he'll do once he sends a maid to check on you in the morning and find an empty bed?"

"I don't know and I honestly don't care. I was just looking for an excuse for me to sleep with you in my arms tonight." He confessed to her honestly.

"Your funeral." She said with a smile before leading him onto her bed and resting herself on his chest. Ichigo sighed softly and she was happily listening to his heartbeat while trying to fall asleep.

All was calm and Rukia slowly began to lose consciousness and then everything went black for a moment, yet she felt Ichigo stir shortly after she had fallen asleep.

"Hey Rukia, I think I'm hearing things and I don't like it." She tried to ignore his stirring, but he HAD to wake her up with his insistent whispering. Frustrated, she lifted herself up and leaned on her elbows facing Ichigo.

"What the hell are you talking about?" With sleep still lingering in her voice, she whispered to him. She adjusted her hearing and heard it too, and then a muffled shout followed. _Oh my God. Did he wake me up for THIS? _

She turned to him and instantly saw that he finally realized where the noise was coming from.

"Shit Rukia! Are they always this loud? Because this has been going on for a while before I actually woke you up."

"Ew, you perv." She said getting up from the bed and opening a drawer.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She turned to give him a smirk before returning to what she was initially doing.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Does the noise usually keep you up at night? Because you gotta tell 'em to keep the weird sex noises to a minimum" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Right. Because I'm really going to tell the lord and lady of noble house Kuchiki that they can't fuck in their own bedroom."

"That's not what I meant." He groaned and put his arms behind his head.

"Why is your bedroom directly next to theirs anyway?"

"Because way back when they first got married, that was the master bedroom and Nii-sama wanted to make this room his office, but Hisana told him he was crazy because Hisana already promised herself that this room would be mine when she was able to bring me back home. And Nii-sama kept that promise for her, because this was the room he gave me. And ever since she died, he never really used his old bedroom and had the room next to his current office turned into his bedroom."

"Oh."

"There you are, finally found you! …..Well anyway ever since she came back, they've occupied the master bedroom next door and I don't have the heart to bring it up with Hisana..."

"Anyway, what have you got there?" Ichigo asked while she smiled and then proceeded to show him the old iPod he gave to her a while back.

"You still have my old iPod?" He asked.

"Yes, it comes in handy on those sleepless nights and especially on those nights when my next door neighbors decide to have some fun."

"Sleeping with that thing in your ear can't possibly be healthy."

"Well now that you've insulted little Chappy, I don't think I'll share him with you."

"You named the iPod Chappy?" He asked while chuckling lightly.

"Well, Orihime named hers so I thought that was the proper protocol when owning an iPod." She said confused. Ichigo laughed a little too loudly at the girl standing in front of him.

"Go ahead, keep laughing at me… See where that'll get you. You're on your own, because now I'm sure that I won't be sharing with you." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hey no fair! What am I supposed to do?"

She pretended to not listen to him while she snuggled back into bed with her back to him.

"Good night Ichigo!"

"You little…" he groaned and grabbed two of the many chappy pillows tossed around on her bed and tried covering his ears in vain.

"Damn rabbit, isn't even good for blocking out noise!" and mumbled something about being hopeful that Hisana would tire out eventually. Rukia didn't really pay attention and concentrated on getting back to sleep.

_Poor strawberry, he shouldn't have woken me up._

**And that concludes chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it! I can't really give a day for my next update but the next chapter is already roughly written, so I hope it won't be too long. **

**Leave me a nice review porfavor, please, alsjeblieft. _It really makes my day when I recieve one_**

**_~Snikee_**


	7. Chapter 7: the hangovers

**A/N: Okay, I hope I hadn't taken too long with this chapter! Exams are almost upon me, so I had little time for writing. Thanks a bunch for the wonderful reviews I've gotten for the last one! They're probably the reason I hurried up with uploading this chapter.**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own bleach.  
**

**Chapter 7**

_Hisana Kuchiki_

It was already pretty late in the morning when the usually early bird Kuchiki household had begun running its daily routine. After all, they had the remnants of a party to clean up. Hisana could sense through closed eyes that the house was already up and running for the day and she thought it high time for her to wake up as well… But a few more minutes in bed wouldn't do any harm, would it? She sighed and stretched her sore muscles on her big bed. She frowned when she noticed that her arm or either leg hadn't collided with anything while stretching. She opened her eyes and turned around to confirm the situation and her frown deepened when she saw the emptiness that was the other half of the bed. _He knows very well that I hate it when he does that… It's not like he has to work early today either! _

She sighed once more and propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the open bathroom door. _And he's not just in the bathroom either…_

She decided for herself that she was officially alone this morning and proceeded to get out of bed once and for all. She winced slightly while standing up from the bed and grabbed the nearest garb she could find to cover her naked and worn body. _Well he did stay true to his word alright; I'm going to have some trouble walking this morning. Hisana, you lucky woman._

She called for her handmaid to start her bath for her and to ask if everyone was already up. The maid answered that only her husband was awake and is currently doing some paperwork in his office. She then proceeded to ask if he already broke his fast and couldn't help but laugh when she heard the maid's answer.

"Oh no milady! Lord Kuchiki knows better than to start his meals without you. He only asked for some tea and to only be disturbed when he was called for breakfast."

When her laughter subsided she quietly dismissed the blushing girl, who just realized what she had just blurted out. She decided upon playing some Ray Charles while she was waiting. _No better way to get rid of sore muscles. _And so she slowly, very slowly began her daily wake up routine.

**Twist it. Shake it, shake it, shake it baby… Come on, let me see you shake your tailfeather!**

Before long she was walking towards her awaiting bath with swaying hips and softly humming to the song. Hisana began undressing but she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed a bundle of black fur balled up on top of a stack of towels placed right on the edge of the bath.

"Yoruichi! What are you doing sleeping there?! You're going to fall in!"

Hisana realized too late that she had shouted a little too loudly, because as soon as the cat heard her shouting it violently jerked its body and unfortunately for Yoruichi, the stack of towels toppled over and she wound up falling in the boiling hot water.

"Oh for goodness sake!"

Hisana hurriedly pulled the flailing cat out of the bathwater and was repaid with the soaking wet cat digging its nails in her shoulders and scratching up all her neck in its panic.

"Ow! Yoruichi! Calm down!"

She grabbed the sole towel that remained of the stack that Yoruichi was sleeping on and threw it over herself and the cat in her arms and she finally calmed down.

"What… Were you doing sleeping there?" Hisana could feel Yoruichi wince as soon as her voice was heard.

"Shhh... Not so loud… Head… Hurts…" The cat groaned in pain.

"Ahhh… You're hungover. That explains how you didn't see that this was my bathroom you crawled into." Hisana whispered back.

"I passed out in here last night… Maid made a shit tone of noise... Was gonna tell her to go to hell… Paws took… must have taken me to the pile of towels." She groaned back.

Hisana didn't fully understand but she knew better than to further question the cat. _I haven't even been up for half an hour and already so much excitement_…

"Alright, why don't you change back and get in here and join me? Who knows, the water could help the hangover and besides, you're already soaked."

"Shh… not so loud. Alright alright alright. Just stop talking, please?"

She let the cat jump off of her and watched as its legs almost gave out on her upon contact with the ground. She laughed lightly and then continued undressing as Yoruichi shook the water off her fur.

"Whoa, okay. That was a bad idea…" She said as she almost fell over when she was finished. Hisana laughed once more, it seems her mood has taken a complete 180 since she woke up and she liked it. She stuck a leg in the bath and moaned upon feeling the heat of the bathwater. _This is gonna hit the spot._ When she was completely in, she closed her eyes. Through her eyelids she could see the bright blue light of Yoruichi's transformation and heard the small splash announcing Yoruichi's entrance into the spacious tub.

"Hey uh, sorry about those by the way…"

"Hmm? Sorry for what?" Hisana opened her eyes to look at the scratches on her shoulder all the way up her neck. They were pretty red and she made a mental note to put something on them after her bath.

_Rukia Kuchiki_

The maids as usual were hustling and bustling trying to get the mansion looking like it did before, but with a little more enthusiasm than usual. The reason for this being that this would be the only time of the day they'd be huddled up together for a while and discussing the fresh gossip. It seems that the hot topic among the staff wasn't the fabulous party or the secret ceremony that followed, not in the least. It was in fact the alleged after-party that Lord and Lady Kuchiki held for themselves in their quarters later in the night. Unfortunately it was audible not only in the west wing of the house, which contained the master bedroom and Lady Rukia's room, but half the house had been able to hear it. Including the staff quarters.

The giggling maids were eagerly talking and imitating all that they heard last night while they continued their work, up until one of them heard footsteps heading in their direction. They quickly hushed each other and got back to work. What they don't know is that Rukia had heard them talking from a distance and was about to go into the room to go shut them up before Byakuya had heard them talking about his wife like that. They'd be lucky if they'd get off with just being fired. Some of the maids had always been harsh and cruel in regards to her sister, always behind her back of course. Rukia didn't know how they could treat their mistress like that, since Hisana has only shown extreme kindness and respect towards the staff. Yet the maids continue referring to her like she was nothing more than a common whore from the streets of Rukongai that got lucky.

_Hisana, it seems that people STILL resent you just for the fact that you've captured Nii-sama's heart._

Rukia sighed as she was about to open the door and have a 'word' with the offending maids but was interrupted by an obviously hungover Ichigo and Renji before she turned the knob.

"Can you not breathe so loudly?" groaned Ichigo.

"Shut up! How do you expect me not to breathe?!"

"AGH DON'T SHOUT MORON! AND I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO STOP BREATHING, JUST TO STOP BEING SO LOUD ABOUT IT."

"SHIT!" Renji groaned and grabbed his ears. _Boy, they both look like death._

"Fools! You've finally woken up huh? And what's with you pulling a disappearing act on me this morning?" Rukia stuck out an accusing finger at Ichigo while Renji just groaned still covering his ears.

"Shows how much you know… I left long before daybreak since I couldn't take the sex noises comin' from Byakuya's room anymore. But I think your loud snoring was the icing on the cake for me." Ichigo said a little too loudly and that caused Renji to groan louder to let them know that he was still there and still VERY hungover.

Rukia was about to retort to that remark but instead she heard a muffled snicker coming from the other side of the door. _Great. They probably heard that too._

"Whatever, look we're late enough as it is so I suggest we start moving before we keep Nii-sama waiting any longer. But before that…" She knocked on the door and shouted at the top of her lungs, "I HOPE THAT NII-SAMA IS IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY, RUMOR HAS IT HE LIKES TO FIRE MAIDS WHEN HE'S IN A BAD MOOD." …much to Renji and Ichigo's dismay.

"Okay, we can go now." She said to the two figures on the floor holding on to their heads for dear life.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Why. Why did that midget have to go and shout like that._

The trio made their way into the dining area and started making their way to their seats at the table. Byakuya was already seated on the table looking at a letter he had in his hand.

"Good morning Nii-sama!" Rukia said in a cheerful tone.

"G'morning." Both Ichigo and Renji groaned after the cheerful greeting. As Ichigo got closer to his seat, he tried to take a better look at the letter Byakuya was glaring daggers at. Ichigo noticed that the letter was addressed to 'Mrs. Kuchiki' it was written in pink ink and was written in a very girly handwriting.

"Good morning." Byakuya said with minor interest, never shifting his gaze from the letter he was holding. Byakuya sighed and put the letter face-down on the table. He had his usual expressionless face on, but it seemed like he had a million thoughts going through his head. He looked at Rukia, who looked concerned upon seeing her brother's face. She opened her mouth, probably wanting to ask what's up the letter, but stopped once the door opened revealing two females making their way to the dining hall. Hisana strode into the room first, looking cheerful and happy. Yoruichi walked in after, she wore a tired expression and a look that screamed 'Do not fuck with me today'. _Yikes. _

"Well well well… Ohaayoooo! How did everyone sleep last night?" Hisana greeted… loudly.

"Fantastic! Great... Although not as great a night as yours." Ichigo answered surprisingly cheerfully while incoherently muttering that last part.

"Speak clearly boy." Byakuya reprimanded. _If I did, I'd have senbonzakura permanently shoved up my ass… So no thanks._

"Don't be such a party pooper this early in the morni- err… afternoon, Byakuya. It seems like we're having a brunch today, like they have in the world of the living! How fun!"

_Man, was she in a good mood this morning… Looks like the stuck up noble did a good job last night. EW DON'T THINK ABOUT IT. YOU HEARD ENOUGH LAST NIGHT. STOP. THINKING. NOW._

Hisana headed over to Byakuya's seat and let him lean over a little to kiss her, but turned her head the last minute to give him her cheek instead. Byakuya must not have been expecting this, for he tensed and his eyes had gone wide for a millisecond wondering what it was he might have done to upset her. But ever so smoothly, Hisana moved a little further and reached his ear and whispered something that quickly removed that look of apprehension from his noble face and he relaxed into his seat once more.

_Well it must not have gone as well as I imagined last night then… NO. NOT AGAIN WITH THE THOUGHTS. STOP. BAD ICHIGO._

His inward struggle must have been showing on the outside as well for Hisana placed a hand on his forehead. "Don't tell me you're sick! Oh… no fever. I guess you must also be a little hungover as well. So… Had fun last night?" Ichigo blushed a deep shade of red. _Ohgod, why do I suddenly sense that she might be able to read minds? No… impossible…. Right? Oh no.. I fucking hope not._

"My wife asked you a question boy." Byakuya said as he was putting some food on his plate. Ichigo looked over at Hisana and saw that she was asking one of the maids to please bring some 'special' tea for Yoruichi and Ichigo. Then he noticed them… For a split second he saw her loose haori open up a little and show some of the skin under it. There were bright red markings on her neck and shoulder. She was a pretty pale woman, so markings like those would be easy to spot. Plus, Hisana could never stand wearing clothes that cover up too much of her skin; she had issues with the non-existing heat wave that she swears is upon the soul society. Ichigo wondered what the fuck happened last night and why is he the only one that seemed to notice this? _Idiot, you KNOW what happened last night… They must be into some kinda S&M thing or something… OHMYGOD. NOT AGAIN. WHAT IS IT WITH ME? I NEED TO STOP THINKING ABOUT THOSE TWO HAVING KINKY SEX. IT'S WRONG._

"Instead of staring at my wife, I suggest you start participating in the conversation and finally answer my wife's question." Byakuya interrupted his thoughts and he found ten eyes looking right at him. Ichigo jumped a little at being the sudden center of such attention.

"Uhh yeah. I had a great time last night, great party… Hey Hisana… D-Did Byakuya- er.. I mean… Are you alright?" He asked a little concerned.

She stared at him with a puzzled look while she took her seat next to her husband.

"I feel fine! Why do you ask?" By now Ichigo had gotten the full attention of a concerned Byakuya and of the rest as well. _Great. Now you've done it. You just HAD to ask, didn't ya?_

Ichigo awkwardly gestured at her neck and shoulders and she looked down and saw them as well. Her eyes went wide when she saw how red they had become.

"Oh… My… Could you please get me some ice to put on these to take down the swelling?" She asked to the nearest maid. She took off her haori and tried to further examine the scratches from her awkward angle. This move had woken Renji completely up and his eyes were glued to Hisana. _I fucking hope Byakuya doesn't notice you eyeing his wife like that or he'll need a new lieutenant. _Not that he could blame Renji for looking…

"Here you go milady."

"Thank you dear." She put the ice on her neck and hissed a little when her skin came in contact with the cold. "That was very perceptive of you Ichigo." She said with a smile.

"Yes, it was… And why did you think I did it?" Byakuya asked, his eyes giving off some sort of indignation.

_WOOP THERE IT IS. You have officially screwed yourself, Kurosaki._

"I- I-… Never… I mean you guys were really loud and rowdy last night… it wasn't really hard to think… Wait… DID I REALLY SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!"

Two very silent people up to that point, Renji and Yoruichi, made their presence and annoyance to his shout known by yelling "SHUT UP KUROSAKI" simultaneously. Obviously unaware of what had just transpired. Hisana's mouth opened and her eyes went wide, while Rukia just facepalmed herself and turned away from the scene of the upcoming massacre.

"Excuse me? We were what?" Byakuya asked in response to that statement.

_Do I run or do I fight, do I run or do I fight, do I run or do I fight._

"IN MY DEFENSE I COULDN'T HELP BUT HEAR IT ALL THE WAY FROM RUKIA'S ROOM 'CAUSE YOU TWO WERE MAKING A SHIT TONE OF NOISE." _I guess I picked to fight._

A twitch of irritation appeared on Byakuya's forehead with that last statement. "And what were you doing in my sister's room last night?" His voice had gotten a little louder, but the guy was menacing without even having to raise his voice much. Rukia by now had given up hope on Ichigo recovering from this and just started to make her way to the other, 'safer' side of the table.

_And you have lead a short, but great life ichigo Kurosaki. I hope you're proud of yourself. You brought this doom upon yourself._

"Well… I- I.. I'm just gonna stop talking now…"

"Scatter."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Hopefully you might be kind enough to review me later on. If the reason for not reviewing me is because you don't know what to say, then write "I like reading this." and it is MORE than enough to make my day. BELIEVE ME. **

**I honestly don't know when I'll get around to the next chapter, but I guess it just depends on how much writing time I get in the coming weeks.**

**Until next time...**

**~Snikee**


	8. Chapter 8: the fire

**A/N Hey there! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry about that he-he-he. It took a while before inspiration struck! Hopefully you'll like this one as well as the past few chapters ;)**

**Another thing as well (I'll put it at the bottom as well) if you want to help me out and pressure me to update with a quicker pace, there are two possible options: Leave me a suggestion/idea for a chapter or you could review me (for those who don't know what to say: "I like reading this" or "meh, s'alright I guess..." will be more than sufficient :'D )**

**Now, without further ado...**

******Disclaimer:I don't own bleach.**

**Chapter 8**

**_Byakuya Kuchiki_**

The sound of papers rustling and birds chirping were the only things that were currently disturbing the peace of this lovely Sunday afternoon. Every now and then his wife would start humming a few notes to a song from her position on the floor, and he would momentarily close his eyes and smile. This was his definition of a perfect afternoon, with the exception of the paperwork he was currently doing at his desk. He would much rather be practicing his calligraphy instead, but he'd rather not push his luck since he was content enough as it was.

Currently they were residing in his office, with him at his desk and Hisana on the floor in front of him surrounded by a heap of fabrics and color patterns scattered all over the floor around her. She was barefoot and wearing her usual type of get-up, a simple black tank top instead of that blasted contraption (which he happily noticed she was wearing less and less in recent days) paired with a very fitted pair of printed light green and white pants. Her haori was thrown over a chair in front of his desk and he didn't even know why she even bothered with it, she was always taking it off due to the imaginative heat wave in her head and always wound up forgetting where she'd last left it.

_This 'heat' business will have to be looked into though, I've been developing a never-ending headache due to the complaints I continually receive from some of the old-fashioned Kuchiki elders. _

"_**Byakuya, you should learn control your wife. The woman who holds the title of noble Lady Kuchiki cannot be seen gallivanting in such inappropriate clothing!"**_

"_**Byakuya, this is getting out of hand! How can you allow your wife to dress like that, not just while in the house but around the entirety of the Seireitei!"**_

"_**Just look at practically all the male employees in the house drooling over their mistress, this is starting to look more like a zoo instead of the noble house of Kuchiki!"**_

His eye twitched while remembering that last one, he could clearly remember his reaction to that one. This past week, not a single male employee was spared his deadly glare. Even if all they did was look in her general direction. It did not help in the least that the Kuchiki mansion was currently going to through a little… uh… remodeling and most days the house was flooded with construction workers.

He probably figured that that's the reason why she insists on taking the haori everywhere, she must be sensing the disapproval from the elders as well. He did not doubt that she heard her fair share of complaints as well. While he had to deal with grouchy old fashioned men, she had to deal with uptight old hags who only knew how to criticize whatever they see. He grinned darkly at the idea of her being purposefully defiant in response to the amount of criticism she was receiving. Things like these were just a few of the little things that made her even more attractive to him.

"Plotting world domination over there milord?" Her voice dissipating the cloud of dark thoughts surrounding him at that moment.

"Hmm?" He responded innocently. She let out a small laugh and pointed to two color schemes she had in front of her. The first one was a tasteful assortment of colors that were mostly based on a honey mustard and black color. At first glance he deducted that this was indeed something along the lines of what he envisioned for their newly remodeled bedroom and instantly approved of the selection. The other one on the other hand, was almost too ridiculous looking to even joke about as a candidate for a color scheme. It consisted of an almost blinding shade of bright pink with a lot of different shades of pink scattered about.

_Oh the irony of that last statement._

"Which one do you prefer?" He just stared at her with an unamused look on his face. She was trying her best to stifle her laughter at his reaction, and ultimately failed miserably. She wound up doubled over with laughter on the floor, while he closed his eyes and folded his lips inward in an attempt to soothe his damaged pride.

"I'm sorry… I… I couldn't help myself." She breathed out in between small giggles and trying to pick herself back up from the floor. "All jokes aside though, what do you think of the mustard one?" She said with a small hint of laughter lingering in the last part of the sentence.

"I approve." He responded sternly to her question and earning a genuinely warm smile from her. She got up from her little circle of clutter on the floor and made her way over to his desk. She tossed the piece of paper with the color scheme onto his stack of paperwork and she then swiftly and sensually proceeded to make her way onto his lap. He wasted no time in pulling her onto his lap and instantly pulled her closer and leaning her in for a long kiss. After their lips met, she put her hand in his long hair and proceeded to softly and tenderly massage his scalp, all the while his own hands went off exploring her thigh and lower back.

When the two breathlessly broke apart, Byakuya took her free hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed her hand gently while slowly moving up.

"I'm still thinking…. That color scheme we just decided on…. I think it's lacking… a little pi-"

"No." He interrupted her and pulled his mouth away from their spot on her hand. "That amount of pink only belongs in a child's room." And continued his ministrations on her hand and reaching her forearm.

"...Or a nursery."

He froze in that instant and widened his eyes. After a few seconds, he slowly lifted his head to meet her soft violet eyes.

"N-nursery?" She tilted her head slightly to the side at the question. It was very unlike him to stutter.

"Yeah, for when we…" She didn't finish the sentence and instead turned her head away from him in an attempt to hide the red blush creeping up her cheeks. As much as he enjoyed the devious and adventurous side of his wife, it was moments like this one where she softened and opened herself up to him that he realized that his love for her grew a little more, if it was possible.

He knew all too well that in the past, because of her health she was never able to conceive and it broke her heart. Not like disappointment like that would ever help her get any better. He can still remember her sudden fits of tears late at night when she thought he was sleeping.

He was happy that she was still hopeful after so much time. She was after all, the healthiest she's ever been. It's like she was never a chronically sick person to begin with…

He gently put his hand to her cheek and moved it to bring her face back to his. He felt his entire body melt to puddy at the sight of his blushing wife in front of him. He smiled his 'Hisana only' warm smile and nodded his head.

"Yes, for when we have a child of our own." He finished for her. He was about to bring her back down to softly kiss her once more, but a loud ruckus interrupted them from doing their business.

**_Rukia Kuchiki_**

Ichigo groaned audibly from his position on the floor, obviously frustrated at his lack of talent at kidou. Even Renji of all people, was slightly doing better than him. _There was no way in hell Ichigo would take that quietly. _

She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh at the incompetence of her two pupils and opened them back up an instant later, roaring with determination.

"Fools! Do you WANT to continue being a laughing stock amongst your comrades?!"

Both heads twitched slightly and turned in her direction. As she expected, this had gotten their full attention.

"Eh?" Both saying the same thing simultaneously.

"Oi oi, Midget. Whadd'ya mean a 'laughingstock'?"

"Who the hell is talking crap behind my back? Tell me Rukia so I can hand their asses to them." Renji scoffed.

"I'm not telling you SQUAT until you perform a decent spell WITHOUT an incantation. You should AT LEAST be able to pull of one of the lower ones!" She stuck out her finger at both of them and using it to put extra emphasis on certain words.

"Alright midget, quit yer yackin'. Stand back Renji, wouldn't want your pointy hair to get caught up in my kidou." He waved his hand in a way that made it look like he was talking to a child. Renji's face instantly took on the color of his hair at this statement. Rukia could only figure that it was probably his stupid temper acting up again.

_I swear… these two idiots are testing my patience._ _Nee-san is probably expecting them for dinner soon, so I can't very well pull out a chair and be entertained while they rip each other to shreds._

She smiled at the thought of their almost weekly 'family dinner'. Whenever Ichigo was spending the weekend in the soul society, Hisana would insist on him and Renji both coming over for dinner, much to her brother's annoyance. Thinking back to the past few weeks, she found very little to complain about. Although… Her relationship with Ichigo had hit a wall in recent weeks. Byakuya had made it kind of difficult for Ichigo and Rukia to try and explore undiscovered territory in their relationship. Hell, they barely had any time alone together at all. Either some unranked squad six shinigami was spying on them, or they'd get some sort of unwanted interruption.

The before mentioned 'interruptions' ranged from small things like throwing a mug through her bedroom window while they were 'busy' and magically hitting Ichigo square in the face (along with a note written on a piece of Squad 6 stationary paper attached to the mug saying: **'My apologies, it slipped from my hand. Sincerely, Byakuya.'**).

To deadlier things, like sending an unsuspecting Renji to deliver a note containing the exact location of Ichigo's whereabouts to the captain of the eleventh division. It's needless to say that the spiky haired captain spent the entire afternoon hunting Ichigo down after he found them together in an abandoned room in the squad thirteen barracks. She had to admit, it was kind of funny seeing him trying to run from the madman with his pants practically around his ankles.

Even her sister was growing tired of her husband's little 'interferences' and even went as far as suggesting a few sneaky tricks to get back at him. Ichigo for one, nearly jumped at the chance, but Rukia politely declined, stating that she would not play dirty and that we could come to a reasonable agreement if we all sat down and discussed it as civilized people. Hisana and Ichigo just sweatdropped at her response and both mumbled something along the lines of _'Byakuya rubbing off on her too much'_ and _'like that jerk would ever be civilized in that kinda discussion'_.

When she pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked back in their direction, her jaw nearly found the floor. What she saw was Ichigo and Renji covered in ashes from head to toe, not to mention the once grassy area around them was now bare and lifeless. _Nii-sama is not going to appreciate that… _Did she really not even sense the spiritual pressure of their backfired spell? Or the shockwave by the look of things…

She noticed that a charred Renji pointed for her to look behind where she was standing. She quickly turned to look and to her utter horror there was a straight path of charred grass leading to the Kuchiki gardens on the opposite side of the bare stretch of land they were in. She instantly closed her eyes prayed to whatever God would listen, and silently begged for there to be no smoke coming from that direction.

When she opened them again, all she could see was " DENIED." blinking in bright red in her subconscious right in front of the image of black smoke coming from the sacred gardens. She sank with eyes as wide as saucers to her knees at the sight. _HOW?_ Was all she could think of at the moment. They were in the very least a good 300 meters from the gardens.

_THREE._

_HUNDRED. _

_FUCKING._

_METERS._

She immediately turned to the two culprits responsible for blowing up her family's most sacred ground.

"YOU!" She pointed a finger in their general direction and before thinking any further, she pulled out Sode no Shirayuki and the temperature decreased instantaneously. The two culprits were instantly scrambling around, trying to get the hell away from her fury. Unfortunately for them, Rukia was one step ahead of them and the ground underneath them was completely frozen, causing their futile actions to wind up with one possible result: colliding face first into the hard ice. Somehow they winded up with one falling on top of the other, Ichigo being the lucky one on top.

"Which…. One…." For the first time for both of them, Rukia was towering over them and not looking amused at their situation in the very least. It was scarier than they'd ever like to admit.

"Whoa midget! Before you kill us both, you should know that Renji knocked me unconscious for a split second and I woke up seeing the same thing you did."

"Fuck you Kurosaki! That was pretty pathetic even for you!"

"Bastard, can't you see I'm buying us some time here while I think of something?! Besides, we both know that you're the only one that can produce kidou that can go THAT far."

"Say's the idiot with so much power inside him that he can't control it properly! In all likelihood it was YOU who lost control, YET AGAIN."

"WANNA REPEAT THAT?" Already grabbing Renji by the collar and picking a fight there on the ice, forgetting that they were in the middle of dealing with a very angry ice princess.

"Bakudo no. 1: Sai. Sai. Sai. SAI. SAI. SAI. SAI. SAAAI." (x infinity)

**_Hisana Kuchiki_**

Why is it whenever something got out of hand, it was always her house that paid for it? Be it her husband's temper, her sister's two rowdy male companions or the deadly combination of all three clashing. She sighed once more, taking a last look at the damage her precious garden took. An entire patch of rare and beautiful flowers that once elegantly stood next to the proud sakura tree, were utterly destroyed in the blink of an eye. _Thankfully the tree hadn't taken any damage._ She shuddered at the thought of the possible outcomes that would have come if it were damaged. The sound of her husband's interrogation brought her out of her depressing thoughts.

"Whose bright idea was it to hold kidou practice with two incompetent fools anywhere near my property in the first place?"

"It was me who chose the location Nii-sama. I have no intention of making any excuses and am ready to take the deserved punishment for it." Rukia bowed her head lowly. But before Byakuya could respond, Ichigo spoke up.

"Oi oi Byakuya, don't punish Rukia for it. It was actually both our faults, Rukia was just standing there." Renji nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for that attempt at gallantry Kurosaki, but I have no intention of blaming my little sister for something that you two fools clearly are responsible for."

Hisana noticed that Rukia breathed a little easier at that, but it didn't take away the look of extreme guilt on her face. Hisana went over to her sister pulled her in a small hug and kissed her forehead. "It's perfectly fine. Just a few expensive flowers got a little too hot; I was going to replace them next spring anyway." She whispered in an attempt to soothe the guilt her little sister was feeling. She got no response, but felt Rukia put her arms around Hisana's waist and embraced her tightly.

She was going to place her hand on her head and ask if she was feeling okay, but found herself dumbfounded instead when Rukia shot an arm up into the air from around Hisana's waist and pointed in the direction of Ichigo and Renji.

"Go get them Nii-sama! They were mocking the Kuchiki name all afternoon, as well as calling me names and making fun of my height. They continued their insolent behavior even after they intentionally blew up our sacred garden!"

Byakuya turned to look back at the two dumbfounded young men standing before him, their jaws practically dropping to the floor.

"You dare insult and ridicule my pride? Do you two desire a painful death?"

"YO MIDGET WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" Ichigo shouted at her.

"We just stuck our necks out to save your sorry ass from getting blamed, AND THIS IS WHAT WE GET?" Renji half shouted back at her, at least he remembered that he was in front of his superior officer and held back a little… a little.

Before they could get any type of response from Rukia, the sound of her husband unsheathing his zanpakuto filled the air and the two were running for their dear lives. Byakuya easily keeping up the pace behind them.

"KEEP CALLING ME MIDGET, STRAWBERRY. I DARE YA!" Rukia shouted at the blurry figures running around.

Hisana finally let out the laughter she's been holding in from the moment she saw the two boys covered in ash and sporting quite the sorry faces. She couldn't very well start laughing while Byakuya was around, he wouldn't think it appropriate. When she had let it all out of her system, she extended an arm to her sister.

"Come, let's drink some tea inside. We can also start discussing colors for your new room!" and so the two almost identical females made their way inside the house amidst the handful of servants rushing around the garden with buckets of water, trying to put out the last of the flames…

**A/N Well there she is! Hope you liked it! Fanfiction is currently being a bit annoying 'cause at the moment it won't let me underline nothing... **

**Anyways, now that you've finished you know what to do right? ****Leave me a suggestion/idea for a chapter or you could review me! **

******Until next time lovely readers! :D**

******~Snikee**


	9. Chapter 9: the mouse

**A/N: Hello everyone! Remember me? I am so sorry for delaying this chapter so much! I've had crazy writers block and couldn't come up with anything GOOD in a while... Even with the suggestions that were sent my way... Which I'd like to remind you that I loved recieving and love hearing about the people who read this story. So feel free to send a message my way, it'll make my day.**

**On to a completely unrelated subject... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! I am oficially another year older... Good God...**

**Here's something I'd like to point out before you read... Just call me an ignorant Dutch person or whatever, but you all know that the Kuchiki mansion is not level with the ground right? It's like higher or something... Yeah I got stuck trying to figure out if all traditional Japanese houses are built like that. Feel free to correct me of my ways and make me a little culturally smarter. Or I completely made up the whole thing and didn't pay close enough attention during the New Year's special of Bleach.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, in fact I really need to get to the supermarket, things are running out.**

**Without further ado...**

**Chapter 9**

**_Renji Abarai_**

The sun was out, the sky was clear, the air felt cool and the grass was green. It was the perfect day to sit outside, just you and your zanpakuto in a clear patch of land, doing some hardcore training to turn you into an even bigger badass with your bankai than you already are... _I think that I'll take some time off after I take care of this thing. The captain is out, so I'm top dog today at the barracks, nobody is gonna say anything…_

A small smile graced his lips at the prospect of some hard needed training, not that he was getting rusty of course. He found himself walking a little faster than before to reach his destination quickly. As he was getting closer to the Kuchiki grounds, he spotted two figures carrying boxes leaving the mansion. It didn't take long after that to see just who they were, the mop of orange hair and the shorter soul reaper next to him gave it away almost instantly.

Renji opened his mouth to yell out some greeting in the distance, but before the words left his lips the two figures rushed off in an almost blinding flash step. It looked like they were going to race each other. Renji silently wished the strawberry luck, since Rukia's short stature gave her a slight advantage in that department. Who knows, maybe Ichigo might actually step it up for a change and win.

He turned back in the mansion's direction and shook his head.

_Those two are fucking crazy, they're a perfect mismatch and yet those are the ones that usually stick it out to the end._

He walked straight through the entrance of the manor and headed for the office. He had two missions here; he had to pick up a parcel that his captain needed and relay a message to the Lady of the house. Normally Renji would send some lower ranked member to retrieve the stupid package for the captain and when he suggested he do so, his captain gave him a deadly glare that screamed in itself that that was a bad idea. He just shrugged and took on the job himself…

_Hell I know what was up with that... Come to think of it, his captain has been acting very bipolar ever since his house went under construction. He would randomly lash out at practically any guy that walked through the door, so to speak…_

He found the office in no time and quickly went looking for the damn package or letter or paper. Now he was starting to forget if it even was a package in the first place. _Damnit, like I was listening to the instructions in the first place. I usually send the next squad member I bump into to retrieve whatever the captain needed. They usually figure it out on their own, so it can't be that hard can it? _

While Renji was rubbing his eyes in frustration trying to remember what exactly he was looking for, he heard a crash coming from the adjoining room. The door was half open but he still couldn't see from his where he was standing what exactly had fallen.

He knocked softly and then proceeded to slowly open the door and carefully peek inside… What he saw inside that room would be something he would never erase from his perverted mind. For he was greeted with a nicely round and beautifully shaped ass high in the air directly in front of him, covered by a pair of tight turquoise pants, while the owners head was level with the floor, probably searching for something that rolled under her dresser…

"Byakuya is that you?" She grunted, trying to stretch her arm further under the dresser. She let out a small laugh and twisted her head under her outstretched arm so that she could look at the door.  
"... You're home early darling, do you think you can help me-.." She gasped as she saw the head of red hair standing in front of the door.

"Oh Renji! It's you! I'm so sorry, I thought you..." She retracted her arm and twisted her body back to a less embarrassing position. She started to sit up and continued her apology with a little bit of laughter in it.

"I thought you were-"

Before she got to finish her apology however, her eye caught something moving from under the dresser at lightning speed. Hisana let out a shriek and bolted from the floor in a fraction of a second. Renji, who still had the mental image of that ass clouding his vision, only shot back to reality when he heard that loud screech. He never heard Hisana make a noise like that... ever. He quickly searched the room looking for Hisana and found her across the room standing on the big bed desperately looking around the floor.

"Wha-aah?" He asked her, clearly failing at saying any intelligible words.

"Didn't you see it? It ran right past your foot!" She shouted and pointed to the floor around his foot. "A mouse! Or a big hairy spider! OR WHATEVER I DON'T CARE, JUST GET IT OUT!"

Renji was paralyzed for a moment, his eyes widened in pure shock. He really has never seen Hisana act or scream like that ever before, she seemed desperate and he knew that it would mean death if he argued with her now. "G-Gotcha."

He looked around and calculated his next best bet, the door to the office. _Shit, that thing went into the captains' office._ He was about to stick his head out the door to see if by some miracle he could spot the creature hiding anywhere in there. But before he could complete his action he felt something shove itself past his leg into the room, a black cat… And it seemed to have something in its mouth, if the long tail hanging from the mouth was any indication. The cat had a sly grin, obviously happy about its new catch.

"Yoruichi that is disgusting! Take it outside!" Yoruichi looked up at the distressed Hisana and slightly moved her head to the side, acting as if she didn't understand a word Hisana was saying.

"….Please?!" Hisana shouted from her safe position on the bed. The cat only sniggered and slowly walked out the other door, that lead to the garden, her tail twirling and curling while she walked.

"Yeah yeah, lucky you have a bed off the floor and a cat regularly hanging around the house eh?" Hisana's hand shot up to her head, trying not to imagine such ghastly scenarios…

"I'll be back... Once you find one of these, there are bound to be little babies about." Yoruichi stated before making her exit by leaping off the floor path outside the room and right into the garden.

Hisana, with her hand still on her head, dropped her body on the mattress winding up in a kneeling position on the bed; relief probably washing over her. She groaned and dropped her head on the mattress, but not before grabbing a pillow and throwing it over her head.

Renji who was still inside the room, figuring out if the problem was fixed or not, noticed that she was in the exact position he found her in when he arrived. What he'd do to be standing on the other side of the room right now and started imagining various strategic plans on how he could sneak his way toward the right angle. He already put one leg into position and soundlessly started shifting his body around.

But before he could act out on any sneaky moves, he saw Hisana abruptly sit up on her knees again and throwing the pillow back to its rightful place on the bed. She was inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying to compose herself once more. "Okay." She opened her violet eyes and shyly smiled at him. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry about it." He said awkwardly, not knowing how to deal with the situation.

She finally climbed off the bed and quickly grabbed a box off the floor and in the blink of an eye took it outside the door leading to the garden. "What can I do for you?" She asked from the door, he could see from her facial expression that she was mentally planning how to move the next box before she had to enter the room again. He looked around the room and for the first time actually took notice of the many boxes placed on the floor of the room.

_I guess the new room's done being remodeled then... _Without thinking he grabbed the biggest box he could find and moved it outside. "I was actually looking for something the captain needed at the barracks today; could you have any idea what it was? I kind of forgot..." He asked while Hisana pointed out for him in what pile the box needed to be put.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't have any idea." She apologized while sprinting back into the room to retrieve another box.

"It's okay, it's my own fault… Anyway, should you really be doing all this moving by yourself? Isn't anyone helping you?" He looked around to see if there were random staff members walking around with boxes.

"Oh Yoruichi has been helping me, but she was taking a break just now and Ichigo and Rukia have been helping too. They actually just left 10 minutes ago to deliver some boxes of donations to an orphanage in the Rukon district. We already make sure they have whatever they need, but they could always use extra blankets and such." She said with a smile. He nodded and smiled in return.

"I didn't want to bother the maids anymore, they have their usual jobs to do already, so I don't want to throw more work their way. Besides, I can do it myself… Please don't tell Byakuya." She added that last part quickly and seriously.

"Sure, but I really don't think you ought to be carrying these big boxes by yourself. What if you trip, fall or drop it on your foot or somethin'? The captain would lose it if you wound up getting hurt or somethin'."

"Too late, already dropped one box. That's why I was looking under the dresser in the first place; I heard something roll out of the box and underneath it." She shuddered slightly at the memories.

Renji grabbed another big one and turned toward the exit, hence not noticing that Hisana got an ingenious idea from behind him... In order to remove the boxes at a quicker pace and be done with this room until Yoruichi got back, she balanced two regular sized boxes between her arms and walked straight ahead, not being able to see that well in front of her.

"Well you can tell him that he has nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly capable of handling things until he gets back."

That last sentence reminded Renji of that other reason he was here. With the box still in his arms, he proceeded to give Hisana the message that there's a captains meeting tonight and that he wouldn't be home tonight until late into the night.

"What? Oh no, no, no... Not today of all days, I'm ovulat-"

She stopped dead in her tracks, realizing what she was about to carelessly blurt out. She blushed fiercely and thanked the heavens that she had the boxes in her arms to cover her face from looking Renji in the eye.

"I- I mean…"

She was so wrapped up in fixing the situation she put herself in that she lost all sense of where she was heading and how far away she estimated the pile was...

"There, I'll take care of the big ones while I'm he- HEY WHAT ARE YO-.."

It took a spilt second too late to notice she ran out of floor under her feet and headed right off the edge of the house and falling right into the gardens under it. Before he could finish that sentence, or even react, another crash sounded through the Kuchiki manor for the second time today.

**_Byakuya Kuchiki_**

Tree after tree was being left behind as he made his way forward in an intensely fast shunpo. He couldn't get to the fourth division fast enough, his mind was going around in circles and he could barely think straight. He had hoped never, ever to have to find himself rushing to the fourth division again. He prayed every night for it to never happen again.

Not three minutes ago he was in his house, about to raise a silent hell because Renji never came back with that report he needed for the captains meeting tonight. He was greeted with a mess in his room and office, with a group of maids packing his things into various boxes. Neither his wife nor Renji were in sight… When he went to investigate, he was told that there was an accident while packing and the Lady was rushed to the fourth division by the Lieutenant.

He was going to inquire what exactly happened, but all they seemed to know was that there was a crash and could barely make out Renji carrying the Lady while flash stepping out of the manor.

_Big help they were, but it matters not… It would have been better to get the information right from the source. _He thanked the Gods that thinking back, he saw no signs of blood or anything gruesome at the scene of the accident. He grimaced, thinking that maybe she suddenly got ill or had a coughing fit or...

He was going to drive himself mad before he even got to the fourth.

Thankfully, at the moment he entered the barracks he found the culprit, Renji, on his way out. Renji took one look at his captains face and turned 180 degrees and prepared to bolt to some other exit on the opposite end of the barracks… Byakuya stopped him with ease, grabbing onto his robe and not letting him escape.

"What... Happened." He demanded in a very deadly and icy tone.

He could hear his lieutenant gulp loudly and relaxed his shoulders, preparing to explain the situation in a way that won't lead to his death.

_That has yet to be decided..._

**_The patient (AKA Hisana Kuchiki)_**

She sat alone in a hospital bed... again. The last place she ever wanted to be again. _At least all I have is a broken leg... _She looked around the room for the 119th time and sighed deeply.  
_They must be very busy today… they're taking forever._

She wanted to shift her body, so she would be lying down instead of sitting on the bed, but with a broken leg the last thing she wanted to do was move... She also forgot to tell Renji to find her husband and tell him that she's okay. He was going to worry if he heard about her accident from the wrong people… She put her arms on the bed behind her and leaned on her shoulders to relieve the pain developing in her lower back from sitting uncomfortably for so long.

The door suddenly opened not a minute later, revealing a distressed looking husband of hers. She lifted her head to look at him and saw that he instantly leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath that he must have been holding in.

"I see Renji wasn't lying, thank goodness Hisana. You scared me."

"Why would he lie to you? Were you threatening him that terribly?" She asked playfully, even though she knew full well that she was going to be in trouble with him for taking on that much work on her own without consulting him for help.

"There might be some truth to that, who knows…" He looked around and it seemed that he would put aside the scolding for the moment. Much to her relief.

"How long have you been waiting here?" He asked seriously while turning around to reach for the door again.

"Please don't make trouble, I'm sure they have alot more seriously ill patients to deal with than a housewife with a broken leg."

She knew she made her point when he remained silent and kept staring at the door. He was probably looking for something to do; he never was one to fidget around in a hospital room being useless. One way or another she was going to have to find a way to entertain him.

"Come sit next to me, your ailing wife needs you."

She held out her hand and motioned him to come over to her. He gladly accepted and kissed her hand as he moved to sit next to her. He embraced her and placed long kisses on the top of her head and held on to her for dear life. She reacted to his affections by moving her head up so that her lips could meet his. The kiss was long, passionate and tender, leaving both parties searching for their lost breaths once they broke apart. He placed one hand on her cheek and started to caress it, causing her to smile lovingly at him.

A soft knock interrupted the sweet moment between the lovers, followed by Captain Unohana poking her head in the room.

"I'm sorry; I hope I'm not interrupting captain."

"Not at all." He lifted himself off the bed so that Unohana had room to properly examine his wife.

"My apologies for the wait, it seems that the member of my squad who was supposed to handle healing your wife walked in on you and Lieutenant Abarai having a heart to heart outside and got frightened upon seeing a killing intent on your face. I'm sure it was just his imagination getting the better of him, don't you agree captain Kuchiki?" She smiled a very menacing smile, trying to get the message across to her husband that such behavior would not be tolerated in the squad four barracks. Hisana only turned her head in her husband's direction and blinked innocently with a grin on her face.

Her husband just cleared his throat and looked away. "Yes, I'm sure that was it."

Captain Unohana turned back to her patient and gave her a comforting smile.

"Lady Kuchiki, this doesn't look too good. What happened, if I may ask?" She was making conversation as she cautiously placed her hand on top of Hisana's now swollen leg. Hisana cringed slightly at the touch.

"Oh... I just had a little clumsy fall. I hope it's not serious... Is it?"

"I wouldn't say so, but I'm afraid if I give it direct treatment it will hurt... alot. What would you prefer Lady Kuchiki? I could put it in a cast and it will painlessly heal itself in a few weeks or I could go ahead and treat it now."

She turned to look at her husbands' serious face. She already knew what he was thinking, he'd vote for the painless one. She sighed when she gazed upon his almost pleading look. He's probably been through this kind of treatment loads of times before and knew very well that it really did hurt alot.

"I'd prefer it if you'd treat it now... Please captain?" She smiled at Unohana.

She quickly threw another glance at her husband who sighed in resignation and moved behind for support. He put his hands on her shoulders and she happily placed one of hers on top of his and caressed it slightly.

"All right, I suggest you get as comfortable as possible." Captain Unohana answered with a smile.

With the help of her husband, she was finally able to move her body into a comfortable position and firmly held on to her hand. A small green light enveloped around her leg as Captain Unohana started the treatment. All throughout the torturous 30 minutes that followed, Hisana just sat there and cringed while tightly squeezing her husband's hand.

When Captain Unohana finally finished, she removed her hand and patted Hisana on the leg gently, showing that the leg indeed was unbroken now. Hisana let out a breath of relief and let her husband kiss her hand.

"My, my Lady Kuchiki. You sure are a trooper, barely a sound out of you, while many of the finest soldiers usually let out a scream or two while I treat such wounds. Captain Kuchiki here is a fine example of one." Captain Unohana turned to the sink in the room and started washing her hands.

She instantly shot her head up and looked at the almost invisible blush on his face, confirming that what the captain said was in fact was true. She lowered her head back, pretending that she didn't look and bit back a giggle. The captain turned back to the couple and winked slightly at Hisana.

"Looks like I have no reason to keep you here any longer, you are free to leave. I guess I'll see you captain Kuchiki at the meeting in a few minutes, yes?"

Byakuya nodded and proceeded to help Hisana hop off the bed. Since it was already dark out she assumed he was going to walk her home before heading to the meeting.

"Thank you very much Captain Unohana." Hisana bowed slightly before turning in her heels and headed out behind her husband.

Once they reached the fourth division's exit, she stopped in her tracks remembering something. "Uhm... Byakuya-sama?"

He turned back to look at his wife. "Hmmm?" Her eyes met his before her gaze fell to the floor and his followed. He immediately saw what she was referring to.

"And where are your shoes?" He asked calmly.

"Renji carried me barefoot from the house to the fourth... I seem to have left them behind at home. I'm sorry." She looked away blushing slightly.

He turned his back to his wife and leaned slightly forward, stretching his arms behind him a little. "Get on. I will be late for my meeting at this rate." He turned his head slightly and grinned slightly and devilishly.

She let out a laugh and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist and hoisting herself up so her arms wrapped around his neck.

Hisana Kuchiki was getting a piggy back ride on her husband, the Lord of house Kuchiki.

Needless to say he was flash stepping in less than a second, eager to get away from the many eyes at the fourth division.

_This is nice, I should forget my shoes more often…_


	10. Chapter 10: the news

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

"Rukia why did you put it in there? You know being in his room gives me the creeps…" He said uncomfortably as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"If you're scared you can stay outside, although I still have to look for it... It might take a while and he could find you loitering outside his room." She said acting innocently, one of her more annoying habits. He groaned and followed her inside. He knew that there was no one around because Byakuya and Hisana were attending to guests at dinner and Rukia was probably just bluffing, but he wasn't going to risk it happening either way. Besides, they probably wouldn't get another good chance to dig around looking for the stupid CD Rukia lost. She was acting convinced that she left it near Hisana's stereo, but he could tell that if truth be told she wasn't completely sure where she actually left it. _Great, she lost it._

He stood in a corner watching her go through the CD's around the stereo, probably checking each one three times before putting it away. It was as if she was desperate to prove to him that she in fact did not lose it, so she kept looking around for it even after clearing every single CD from the rack and around the stereo.

"What was that you said midget?"

"Shut it." She said as she rummaged through the drawers of the table underneath the stereo. He scoffed and looked around the big room. _Freakin' place is so huge… Everything has to be huge with this guy, probably hinting at something there… Or making up for it._

He held back his snicker, careful to not let Rukia hear him. She would kick his ass if she caught him sullying her precious Nii-sama's image.

"Maybe Hisana saw it and put it somewhere else." She said as she put her thumb in her mouth and softly bit on it.

"Now you're just lying to yourself, admit it. You. Lost. It." He said with a smirk while settling himself on the bed, tired of standing.

"Shut it. I'm not admitting defeat that easily…" She got a wicked gleam in her eye and started walking over in his direction. Suddenly lifting her skirt an inch and hopped onto his lap, straddling him. He was about to protest, when she smashed her lips onto his and firmly put his hands on her ass, making him squeeze it. When he finally let go of his better judgment and let his teenage hormones take over, she moved her mouth to his ear and started licking the shell of his ear.

"I. Didn't. Lose. It."

He immediately shifted and threw Rukia on her back on the bed, putting himself on the top position this time. "I'm. Not. Falling. For. That."

He said as he teased her neck, his hands on her thighs. She moaned when his mouth left her neck and started heading south, her fingers lost in his messy orange hair. Just when he thought that she had succumbed to his will, she crossed her calves around his hips to hold him in place and in one swift movement undid all the buttons on her blouse, holding it open and thus revealing her black lace bra underneath.

"Are you sure?" She asked, acting innocent once again, shoving her chest against his face. He swallowed and tried to back away, but she was holding on tight and was not about to let him escape.

_Damn midget… Can't I get things to go my way for once?_

…

_**Hisana Kuchiki**_

"Maybe it isn't what we think... We really shouldn't make assumptions." She said hastily to her fuming husband. He was pacing back and forth, hand inching up to where his zanpakuto normally ought to be. His hand thankfully only found emptiness as he was only wearing his night robe.

"I-It could have been Yoruichi… Yeah, it was probably one of her pranks. You know very well that she's capable of these things." She concluded hopefully from her side of the room, the bed standing not so innocently between the couple. She wanted desperately to hop over it and help her husband navigate through the storm of rage he currently found himself in, but she really didn't want to touch the bed.

He looked at her, not being completely convinced yet. _Good, that got to him. Now to put the finishing touches and I'll have treated the most immediate of the psychological wounds._

"She could have easily planted the evidence, and if you'd had fallen for it she'd probably end up saying that you're a pervert for thinking such things…"

"If it was the cat monster, she would have done a much better job at it and it would have been much worse… Hisana could you-.."

She nodded and leaned over the bed, peeling the offending object from between their sheets. She frowned when she confirmed that it indeed was Rukia's. _This only means trouble… Tonight of all nights too…_

She had planned this evening countless times in her head all day today and the last thing she expected to happen was to find a pair of Rukia's Chappy panties between _their_ sheets on _their_ bed when she finally got him to come to bed. She had initially planned on breaking the news over dinner, but she lost the courage upon seeing all the extra eyes on them at the table. She then decided to deliver the news when they were alone again after dinner, but of course her husband had work to finish and finally waltzed into their room much much later, catching her off-guard as she was dancing in her nightgown to help calm her nerves. There was no way she could fall asleep waiting for him to return, she had to keep her mind occupied somehow.

"I'm going to talk to her calmly and ask her what happened." She eyed her husband carefully, somewhere deep inside she was feeling that it would be a bad idea to leave him alone.

"I see… Well I think I'll go have a talk with Kurosaki and-"

"No, you stay right here. You have no business hunting that boy down in the world of the living at this hour. Besides, I still have something important to talk to you about. Do me a favor and be right here in this room when I return… I'll call a maid to replace these sheets for you. Please don't go wandering off… I won't forgive you if you do…" She whispered that last part in his ear and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. With having said what she wanted, she turned and hid the pair of panties in the pocket of her black silken robe. It was probably not the most appropriate choice of clothing to be wandering around the big house in, but the thought of changing her seductively short robe for something else hadn't occurred to her until she was already halfway to Rukia's room. The maid she found on the way there unconsciously looked her mistress up and down and blushed a little as she was being given her orders, hastily walking away to go find some clean linens.

After finally reaching Rukia's room, she knocked softly, praying that she wasn't waking her up. She got no response so she went ahead and opened the door slightly to peek inside the dark room, her other hand reaching for the light switch next to the door.

"Rukiaa?"

There was a sharp gasp and then a relatively loud crash in the blinding darkness immediately followed. She could hear a male voice swearing as he fell from the bed. _Please tell me this isn't happening..._

She turned on the lights, seeing Rukia with the covers over her naked torso and a leg sticking out of the covers, indicating that she was the one who kicked Ichigo off the bed, who was holding one of Rukia's Chappy pillows over his groin while scrambling for his pants. She put two and two together in the blink of an eye and immediately shoved her way all the way inside, slamming the door shut behind her. Her hand covering her eyes, giving Ichigo a chance to pull his pants back on.

"Have you two LOST YOUR MINDS?!" She said in a harsh whisper, afraid to raise her voice in the slightest. When she finally opened her eyes and got no response from the two teenagers besides them fixating their gaze on the nearest wall, she threw the pair of Chappy panties on Rukia's bed. Her facial expression turned to one of absolute horror when she saw it.

"BAKA! I thought you said you remembered to pick it back up!" Ichigo looked at her, his hands frantically searching his jeans' pockets in vain.

"You two do realize that one of the most powerful men in the Gotei 13 is sleeping in the same house? What pray tell would you have done if I hadn't convinced him against storming in here himself after we found this in OUR BED?"

"We didn't go all the way on your bed; not like I have a death wish! But I was sure I didn't leave any evidence." Ichigo protested while lightly punching himself beside the head, punishing himself for his stupidity.

"I'll kill you before Nii-sama gets to you, BAKA. How could you do something so stupid?"

"It's not all my fault! It was your idiot idea to start seducing me while we were in there looking for that CD of mine you lost! So quit acting so innocent princess!"

"Shut up!" Rukia shouted as she hurled another Chappy pillow at Ichigo's head. Hisana was losing her patience; she could also start feeling the dinner they had earlier threating to make a reappearance on top of it all. _Not already…_

She clutched her stomach and the fingers of her other hand pinched the bridge between her eyes, all the while there were Chappy pillows flying all over the room... Their shouting was getting louder and it wasn't helping her feel any better. The two bickering teenagers halted their pillow tossing when one accidentally went off course and hit an unsuspecting Hisana square in the face. This was the first time in a long time that Hisana's patience had run out completely and was on the verge of screaming at the first thing that moved.

"ENOUGH!" Her voice sounded so authoritative, that it even scared herself a little. _I don't think I've ever done that in front of Rukia…_  
She was starting to feel faint and dinner was **definitely** not sitting well with her, but she had to finish this matter first.

"Ichigo time to go home. Rukia, we'll talk in the morning… I'm not telling Byakuya so consider yourselves lucky for now. Get going." She said in Ichigo's direction when she saw that he was still sitting on the floor being petrified.

"Y-yes ma'am!" He bolted off the floor and grabbed the rest of his clothes, hastily kissing Rukia on the lips before heading out the door Hisana held open for him. She looked at Rukia's guilty face and started feeling bad for losing her patience so easily. She winked at her with half a smile before heading out after Ichigo, she didn't see Rukia's reaction after that since she was suddenly in a hurry to find her way to her bathroom.

"Get going, but if you get caught I can't and won't help you any further." She said sternly at Ichigo before turning and heading into the hall in the opposite direction.

"Y-yeah thanks…" He mumbled before finally leaving.

As she made her way to the end of the hall, she found herself switching from a leisurely pace to outright running to her room. _I'm gonna make it. I'm gonna make it._

Her hand covering her mouth all the while, as if it would help keeping it in if she didn't make it in time. She ungracefully threw the door open and ignored her husband's questions, asking if she was alright. She bolted right into the bathroom, leaving the bathroom door wide open. _Thank the gods… I made it. _And with that thought she finally emptied the contents of her stomach, a pair of hands making their way through her hair, holding it back for her. His fingers slowly massaging her scalp and his heavenly voice mumbling soothing words as she wretched once again. _I don't recall eating this much…_

When it had finally passed her, she shifted to sit back against her husband's legs as he flushed and reached for some paper.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down on the floor, moving her in between his legs and handing her the paper to wipe off her mouth.

"I'm fine… Dinner must not have agreed with me tonight." She said with a light chuckle as she made to get up and wash her mouth at the sink; however she never made it up due to the muscular arm around her waist holding her back.

"Don't lie to me." He was serious. She smiled back and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear.

"I am not sick, now will you please let me rid myself of this foul taste in my mouth?" She said with a soft smile, he didn't seem convinced yet he reluctantly let her go and lifted himself off the floor. He helped her up and as soon as she was up, headed out the door without a word. The bedroom lights were switched off a moment later and she could hear him rustling the sheets. _He doesn't believe a word of it, that's what I get for lying to him about my health for so many years. _

_I'm gonna have to tell him tonight…_

She finished brushing her teeth and took one last look at herself in the mirror before shutting off the lights and heading off into the dark room, hopeful that she wouldn't trip on anything. As she kicked around to find the edge of the bed, she could sense by his breathing that he was not asleep yet. When she found the bed she got on and instead of crawling over to her side of the bed, she crawled over to him and straddled his sleeping form. He was lying on his stomach and thus his back was beneath her. He groaned slightly as she shifted her weight and moved her head to place soft kisses over his muscular back. Moving her way up with every kiss, moving his hair away from his face as she reached his neck and cheek. After the last kiss on his cheek, she moved her arms under his armpits and wrapped them around his shoulders.

"I'm not sick, I'm pregnant." She whispered in his ear.

**A/N: There we go folks! I have NOT forgotten about this story, but sorry it took me so long to update. I'm currently writing two completely different stories and doing my best to keep this one lighthearted and put in a little humor too. Especially after writing out all the drama for the other fic I'm writing. Anyway, I hope you all like this one and send me nice reviews :3**

**PS. I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely birthday wishes last time. It meant alot to me! *hugs every one of you* Thank you PandaCappucino for the drawing too! It's gorgeous. I love your stuff. Those KenUno drawings of yours too, unf. Amazing! **

**To Dragenruler, I don't know if you're gonna read this but you wrote something so nice about me recently and now I'm gonna return the favor. My readers, go read her ByaHisa stories! They're amazingly written and I can't get enough seriously. Her attention to detail is what made me love her stories to begin with, so go forth and read *-* **

**Until next tiiiimeee~**

**xx Snikee **


End file.
